Title
by miku
Summary: [SenRu] Sendoh suddenly wanted to befirend Rukawa. Things turned out... well... sometimes good, sometimes bad... add up Rukawa's sis, and Akira's bro... and when things were turning out a bit finer... Sendoh's past girlfriend showed up. Nice Going...
1. Prologue

**Title**

_By Miku_

miku_4444@yahoo.com

*Standard disclaimer applies… thank you*

Okay. Before I start with the story, let me tell you about my dream last night. *Sigh* The SD team was in my school and the first scene was… they were playing some game… I don't know… but it was not basketball because they were all sitting on the floor. And you know what? Rukawa was smiling. Hehe… Yeah. I saw him smiling on my dream. ^^ Nice dream ne… Then Haruko said something about Rukawa being unusual and that maybe he was in love… ^o^ hahahaha!!! And you know what? Haruko said that he could be in love with her!!!!! Arg! What made her think that?!?! Then she decided to confront Rukawa to ask, of all things, if he was in love with her! Argggggg!! And Rukawa just stared at her, face expressionless again, then he snorted and left her… poof! That was the answer. No. Nyahahahahahaha! I forgot how I heard this in my dream but… the last thing I knew was that Rukawa was in love, really, but not to any girl… to Sakuragi!!! Arg! But then it's alright I guess compared to him being in love with Haruko. Arg! 

So there. Enough of my dream. And so I decided to make this fic now… this is… obviously… SenRu *wink wink* ^^;; hehe… It's just that I'm really a SenRu fan so… ehehe… (and I'm currently writing a RuHanaRu too ^^;;) hehe… oh well… I still love SenRu and was inspired by the fic "Staunch Fan" which was, I'm not sure, but unlikely to be a shounen-ai… a SenRu for that matter… but who knows… I'm hoping… Anyway, I'm just inspired to do a SenRu fic not to imitate the plot or whatever… so there… 

-------------------------------------------------------------

This is already the start… 

Prologue of the Title 

Let me start with the not-so-hoping plot of a fanatic. Rukawa Kaede is the star player of Shohoku. The super rookie. The Ice King. Or the stupid kitsune as what a certain do'aho redhead always asserts. Then his team made it to the National Championship. After proving his skill, Rukawa was acknowledged by the All-Team Japan (was that right?). Then he came back to Kanagawa. Yes. That was the SD plot regarding Rukawa. 

And where's Sendoh through out this time? Of course, having his own life. 

Was he playing one-on-one with Rukawa? Perhaps. They might have played once or twice. But then there was nothing more. That was the truth. Let's face it. 

Okay. So here is where we will start. Let's play with their fate and make our wishes happen with Rukawa roaming the city of Kanagawa to buy his new pair of shoes. Yeah. Why was Sakuragi always the one buying new shoes? =P

So there. He was inside a huge mall, whatever the name was, and was walking casually making heads turned towards his direction. Let's not forget the Rukawa Brigade on the background and even some stalker. However, Rukawa did not care. He was… as usual… sleeping. Then his feet stopped in front of Park – the store where he buys his collection of Nikes. Still with his closed eyes, he entered the shop, turned to the shoes section and at last woke up. After gazing at the displayed Air Jordans, he grabbed one unmindfully, lent it to the salesperson, and waited for his chosen shoes to arrive. Then he went to the counter, passing a certain spiky-head boy who followed an eye on him, looking curious and childish (as always) as Rukawa paid for his shoes and left. Sendoh smiled but then continued choosing a right T-shirt for him.

Sigh. There would be no story if we continue this way. 

So let us have them meet up somewhere again. 

Hearing his grumbling stomach, he went to a burger house (still inside the mall), went to the unattended counter and waited for the cashier. Then he told her his order, large fries, spicy chicken burger, large coke and ketchups please. He pulled two straws, one to be used and the other to be saved just in case. And let's not disregard the fact that the cashier's eyes were shaped heart and that she actually offered a free strawberry sundae (she actually wanted to free Rukawa from any payments but of course she'd be dead). Then Rukawa waited for his food, closed eyes, arms crossed in his chest and foot tapping. The food was prepared fast and Rukawa quickly took the tray and chose for a seat. Finding one place in a more private area, he fixed his stuffs there and began eating. Let's not forget too that the place was almost empty when he came inside but then suddenly it was packed with females as he settled there. 

The Sendoh came in sight, with a tray of foods in hand, scanning the whole place for a seat. But of course there was none anymore since it was already jammed with females. And it should be obvious too that the number of crowds doubled as Sendoh arrived. And the manager was very happy too. However, Sendoh was not since he had no place to eat his order. Then his face lit up, eyes sparkled, as he saw a flash of light from his savior.  

Sendoh trotted to Rukawa, beaming the latter a very insane smile as he said, "Can I share seat with you?" 

Of course, Rukawa just snorted, eyes still closed as he sipped his large coke – his bangs falling softly to his face. Outside the window passed two females, one fainted as she saw the two infamous basketball stars. A child passed by them looking puzzled. The child's ice cream was already melting and dripped slowly to his small hands. The scene of the child was an added detail. 

Going back to the two aces, Sendoh was now sitting in front of Rukawa, eyes closed and lips still smiling as he took one huge bite. Rukawa was still quietly sipping his large coke; the paper wrapper of his burger was now crumpled – it was, yet again, an added detail. 

[author checked spelling and grammar, learned that there were already… 1030 words.]

Yes. A thousand words but no story so far so let us consider that this is going to be a chaptered story unless the author changed her mind. 

Back to Rukawa and Sendoh: Finally emptying his large plastic cup of coke, Rukawa stood up, grabbed the paper bag containing his newly bought Air Jordan, and left the spiky boy without even saying goodbye or nodding just to saw some… acknowledgement. We could imagine Sendoh narrowing his glinting eyes but then smiled. We believed it was a forlorn smile. Who knows? The spiky boy continued eating. The girl who just fainted a while ago was no more in sight together with her friend. But the child was still there licking the ice cream drips in his small hand. 

Still the story seemed useless so we would have to stick with the most _probable_ place of some sensible meeting - the enclosed basketball court. 

Rukawa was dribbling the ball, posed and aimed for the ring, then shoot. Perfect. Clean. And beautiful three-point. Let's make this one more meeting picturesque and artistic since we knew this would be the memorable start. The wind blew softly sending some already withered leaves – brown and crisp, very fragile leaves that would crumble if touched… The sky was orange with the gray clouds being bordered by a golden light that was due to the sun's rays. Rukawa's hair was softly swaying with the breeze, so was his soft white cotton shirt contouring the shape of his body. Then Rukawa lifted his head and closed his eyes as he smelled the scent of the fresh earth. So relaxing. So warm. 

Then his eyes snapped open as the sound of a ball being dribbled suddenly rose to the place. He slowly lowered his head and turned looking uninterested as usual but we believe that he was just hiding his curiosity. He still looked stoic as he recognized the new comer who was no other than who we planned… Sendoh Akira. 

The spiky boy was still wearing that adorable (and at times annoying) smile as he tossed the younger boy (who was Rukawa, FYI) a basketball. For us it was a very clear challenge for a one-on-one. Rukawa was not dumb however not to realize it so he started dribbling the ball, raised his hand, fingers in a graceful gesture of 'one', and at last he spoke his first written words in this fic, "First to get ten points."

Sendoh nodded in agreement, still flashing his killer (yes, killer) smile. He had no stuffs that he carried in this place so he need not to place anything on the one and only bench. Sendoh walked slowly, stood in front of the younger boy, parted his feet wider, extended both arms to his side, obviously he just prepared himself in a guarding stance. "You first," he offered, eyes narrowed and lips twitched in a challenging smirk. Rukawa bent and started dribbling the ball again, his eyes concentrating as well as his body as he made his first attempt of offence. 

Of course we don't care about the game. We only wanted to know what 'intimate' things happened, or even the slightest hint of it. There was none however so we feel already bored. But they were still together so there was still hope… 

It took them a good forty minutes before one of them reached ten points – and we had not expected for him to be Rukawa because we always read in most fictions that Sendoh was mostly the one who wins during their one-on-ones. But this time it was Rukawa so it was something new, at least for the author. 

Then they sat on the bench, heaving hardly and sweating profusely. Of course, Rukawa was the prepared one so he had a bottle of water. Sendoh had none. Good thing the latter still brought with him a towel. So while Rukawa was drinking, Sendoh was still catching his breath and we knew he was thirsty too. Fortunately, the raven boy knew that too so he lend Sendoh his bottle of water, still half-filled, but said nothing. Sendoh smiled wider for he was still smiling even when he was grasping for air. 

"Thanks," he uttered before drinking but still leaving a good amount of water.

Then we felt really desperate since they had not yet uttered or did something 'subtly intimate' disregarding the fact that Rukawa had been actually thoughtful and that Sendoh was still sensitive enough not to satisfy his need (of water that is). So the author made Sendoh do the first move of asking, "Hey, Rukawa, would you like to visit my place for some snacks, and drinks. I'm sure you're still dehydrated. It's only a short walk from here." 

Rukawa just shrugged but we knew it meant 'affirmative' so we rejoiced. We could make them… aherm… do something… aherm… incredible. 

So after regaining their strength, the two stood up and left the court and, of course us, the awaiting (and actually frustrated) witnesses since this is already the end of the _Prologue_.

-------------------------------------------------------------

…to be continued…

-------------------------------------------------------------

Ehehehe… bored eh? Ehehehe… sorry… this is just the prologue anyway. The following chapters would be more sensible…. Ehehehe… okay? 

What can you say? Review minna! I would certainly appreciate it! Thanks!

The title of this fic??? Hmmm… the title of this fic is actually "Title"… ehehehe… weird… but I am weird… so there. I'll try to make the first chapter more… interesting… hehe… But actually I enjoyed writing this prologue… ehehe… ^^;;


	2. Is This Really You?

**Title**

_By Miku_

miku_4444@yahoo.com

*Standard disclaimer applies… thank you*

This is supposed to be _serious_ story. Yeah. Oh well… I can't be serious personally but I really, really, really, REALLY wanted this to be serious. Ehehehe… but it seemed impossible already after the _Prologue_… Oh well *sighs* Chapter 1 is here… 

Let me remind myself about the plot first… well… hmm… yeah… yeah… that's it… uh… right. There! Now I'm clear with the plot! On with the story! ^^;;

Oh! P.S: Thanks for the review! And… If _Simply Kim_ is reading this… I just want to tell her… please do continue your "Umm… Kae-chan?!" PLEASE!!!! And hey, thanks for all SenRu writers and readers… you are my inspirations… *hugs*

Oh! One more! The story centers _mostly_ to Sendoh's POV. 

-------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapter 1: Is this really you?_

Sendoh turned the knob of the door, opened it and glanced at Rukawa gesturing the latter to follow him. 

So did the raven boy. 

Once inside, Sendoh immediately went to the kitchen, opened the fridge, grabbed a bottle of mineral water, and drank. He was obviously thirsty for he drained its content in no time. Then, he grabbed another bottle to give to Rukawa. He went to the living room, more refreshed now, and was a little stunned seeing the younger boy still standing near the door eyes focused on the displays of awards in one corner of the room. 

"Feel at home, sit down and relax, okay?" Sendoh insisted as he gave Rukawa the bottled water. The raven boy nodded before he took his shoes off and made his careful steps to the carpeted living room and sat. Sendoh was amused. For the first time, Rukawa was not impassive. Sendoh watched how the younger boy bit his lower lip and moved hesitatingly as if shy all of the sudden. This was not how Sendoh expected Rukawa would be. Actually, he imagined the younger boy just nodding and acting as if he did not care. But this was actually new. Grinning, Sendoh followed the raven boy to the living room and opened the television.

"I'll be fixing snacks, okay? Just do whatever you want," Sendoh declared and returned to the kitchen. He opened the cupboard checking for something easy to cook. He was not very good in cooking because he had someone who could do that task for him. But for now, he would not want to rely to that someone. It would be embarrassing especially in front of Rukawa. He decided for a tuna sandwich and orange juice. He was preparing to make the spread when he heard loud footsteps descending the stair and he immediately dreaded the presence of that someone. 

"Oi, Akira! You did not tell me you're going to have a visitor today!" the man shouted exasperating the spiky-head. That man was unfortunately his elder brother. Sendoh wanted to check Rukawa all of the sudden. He knew his brother was quite the nosy one. However, he chose to continue what he was doing. He trusted Rukawa would do the best thing – that was to ignore his brother.

"Are you a classmate of him?" Sendoh could hear his brother asking. He just shook his head, sighed and continued chopping onions. 

"Really? So you're from Shohoku! That means you're Ryonan's number one rival!" His brother shouted shocking Sendoh. Sendoh could not hear Rukawa's voice but he was sure that Rukawa just answered his brother's question and even informed the latter that he was from Shohoku. That was queer… he actually thought that if ever the young boy would answer, it would be monosyllables or two to three-word phrases. Curiosity rising, Sendoh peered from the slightly opened door and saw Rukawa looking at his brother, actually _talking_, and even smiling timidly. He was dumbfounded. He had heard the young boy's impression as the Ice King to many people who had known the boy and had met him. One who never smiled, one who rarely, and that really meant _rarely_, talked they said. So seeing Rukawa like this really shocked him. Maybe they were wrong of their opinion to the raven boy. Rukawa just seemed like he was any ordinary person who would be shy and who would be cordial enough when in someone's house. 

So then, that was perhaps the reason. Rukawa was in a totally new environment – in the house of someone he was not really acquainted well enough. That would be enough reason for his sudden change of personality – that was, after all, the expected reaction from guests. 

Sendoh smiled and pursued chopping while listening to the conversation of the two, or rather, the voice of his brother. 

"Rukawa Kaede!! The super rookie! Haha! I guess my brother just found himself a challenge! Defeat him, okay! That would wake him up from his disillusion of being the best player! Hahahahaha! Oh, by the way, I'm Akito, Akira's big brother! Just call me Kito, okay?" 

Sendoh sighed and sweatdropped. His brother could not be really expected to be tactful. He was getting embarrassed already. Yeah. He should admit that he talked a lot like Sakuragi in front of his brother, except the trademark laugh of the redhead of course. But those times were just purely joke – purely to annoy his brother. And Rukawa was slowly learning them all. But he was not bothered by it. He believed that Rukawa was not someone to spill his newly revealed secrets. He was just embarrassed so to speak. 

Then the kitchen's door swung wide open revealing a taller, well-built man, looking so much a lot like Sendoh. "And what are you preparing, Akira?" Kito asked with a very loud voice. Then, seeing the can of tuna and chopped onions, Kito screamed, "Tuna sandwich! That's all you could give for such handsome visitor? That's all? That's all?" in a louder voice that could easily be heard from two blocks away. Akira could feel blood rising fast in his cheeks. His brother was totally merciless. "Get out! I'll prepare you a better snacks!" Kito declared as he literally threw Akira out of the kitchen. 

Glancing to his visitor, Akira just smiled sheepishly and rubbed his nape. 

"Just don't mind my brother, okay?" the spiky-boy said, rather seemingly requested, as he stood up and sat in front of Rukawa. The latter just nodded, eyes wide a little, obviously stunned. Then those eyes narrowed again, serious all of the sudden, as Rukawa focused watching at the TV. 

"He's so loud…" Sendoh uttered softly, pouting a little. Rukawa just nodded understanding. "But he cooks well that's why I'm still grateful of him," the spiky boy continued only earning another nod from the raven boy. "Why don't you talk to me like the way you talked with him?" Sendoh suddenly asked, not mad, not jealous, but just totally curious. 

Rukawa just sighed, closed his eyes and opened them again only to concentrate at the TV. He answered nonetheless and that was quite better, "Because I'm not used to."

Sendoh blinked once, twice… and thrice. "That's all? How come you could remove that 'I'm-not-used-to' reaction in front of him?" 

"For respect."

Sendoh blinked again twice. "And you don't respect me?" The spiky boy could already see the frown slowly appearing on the younger boy's face. Rukawa was obviously not used to answer too many inquiries. But Sendoh wanted to know what was so different between him, the other player, and his brother? Rukawa did not respond however as if he just decided to totally neglect him. 

The kitchen door flew open and Kito appeared widely smiling. "Food would be ready in no time! Just wait!" he announced and closed the door again leaving the two players staring at the now-closed door, sighing in unison and concentrating back to the TV at the same time. 

"He's really loud…" Sendoh uttered exasperatedly, pouting a little, as Rukawa just nodded in affirmation. "But he cooks really well so I'm grateful of him," Sendoh repeated followed by his and Rukawa's sighs. 

The ending song of _Shaidder_ was already playing. That was the only sound in the room followed by the TV advisory announcing the next program to be _Fiveman_ ^^;. Then the commercials ensued.

Bored, Sendoh glanced to Rukawa and found the latter looking at the awards displayed from the closet. He smiled. "Those were mostly from basketball tournaments," he informed as he himself looked at the awards too.

Rukawa nodded.  

"Half from grade school…" he continued as he reminisced of his childhood memories. 

"One from a chess tournament?" Rukawa suddenly asked stunning Sendoh a little. 

"Yeah. I did chess in the past too but found it boring… I want physical games. But I'm somehow good with it. You play chess too?" Sendoh felt curiosity and excitement as he waited for the younger boy to reply. He did not know why – maybe he just wanted Rukawa to reveal something about him this time, or maybe just to speak again. 

Rukawa just nodded however. 

"Let's play together some time! It'd be something new for us I guess!" Sendoh suggested happily, clapped his hands and looked at Rukawa expectantly.

The opening song of _Fiveman_ was now playing together with some sound effects. It ended and one robot character started speaking. 

"Maybe…" at last, Rukawa answered as Sendoh followed with a sigh. 

"Food's ready!!" Kito announced once more swinging the door rashly. 

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Gouchisousama!" 

Then the phone rang and the two Sendoh rushed to the living room to answer it leaving an exasperated Rukawa behind. Sendoh was the one who picked the phone for he dashed faster than his brother. After a very cheerful greeting, Sendoh flinch as his smile vanished followed by a childish pout as he angrily offered the phone to his brother. He sighed as he sluggishly made his way to the kitchen. Then he stopped seeing Rukawa on the sink washing the dishes, his sleeves folded upwards so as to avoid them being damped. Sendoh just stood there silently watching the raven boy do the task expertly. He found himself leaning at the doorframe and admiring how the younger boy could look so much like… a mother despite him being a man.  

"What are you doing?!" his brother's usual loud voice woke him up from his reverie. Kito dashed to Rukawa's side forcing the latter to stop and leave the dishes. Kito continued washing while glaring at Sendoh. "How could you let your visitor do this job, Akira?" he questioned the spiky boy who was now furiously sweating. Rukawa just stood behind Kito a little astounded. 

"It's really okay," Rukawa uttered softly as he relaxed. 

"Really? Well then, just rest okay?" Kito suggested winking at the raven boy who just blinked several times before nodding. Then Rukawa went to the living room and sat discreetly at the couch. Sendoh followed him mumbling apologies. Rukawa just snorted however. 

"Do you live alone, Rukawa?" Sendoh inquired as he sat next to the younger boy and absent-mindedly swung his arm and hung it just behind Rukawa's back. 

"No."

"No? So who's living with you? A relative? Your family?" 

"My sister," Rukawa answered as he leaned a little forward, resting his elbows to his knees. Noticing the uneasiness in Rukawa's action, Sendoh abruptly removed his arms from the backrest. 

"I see. I bet she's beautiful," Sendoh teased trying to hide his discomfiture and also breaking the tension he could feel rising, maybe just his feeling though…

"Don't mess with her," Rukawa suddenly spoke directly a treacherous glance to the older boy. 

"Of course not!" Sendoh exclaimed backing off a little. Rukawa just snorted and then checked Kito in the kitchen as if waiting for the latter to be finished. 

"Do you want to go already?" 

Rukawa nodded slowly and almost shyly. 

"Okay," Sendoh consented and stood up. "Kito! Rukawa's leaving! I'll just walk him to the station!"

"It's alright. I can walk there by myself. And thank you for the food," Rukawa mumbled timidly as he picked his duffel bag. 

"No. Sendoh would accompany you, okay?" Kito demanded as he appeared from the kitchen wiping his hands with a towel. 

"It's not needed, really," Rukawa tried refusing but Kito just glared at him and then smiled. 

"Take care, Kaede-kun! I hope you visit more often!" Kito said cheerfully and then pushed the two younger boys to the door.

/Kaede-kun…/

 "Akira! Make sure your friend is safe, alright? And don't go anywhere else anymore!" 

/Friend…/ 

"Yeah," Akira answered rolling his eyes. Rukawa smiled skeptically and nodded in appreciation before he was lead by the taller man outside the gate. 

-------------------------------------------------------------

…to be continued…

-------------------------------------------------------------

Okay… so nothing happened… hehe… but actually… don't you think it's starting already??? 

*What??*

Er… ehehehehe… so you did not notice… anyway… Reviews would certainly be appreciated! 


	3. How Cruel Life Is

**Title**

_By Miku_

miku_4444@yahoo.com

*Standard disclaimer applies. Sank you!*

I tried but I failed… sheesh… this is no serious fic… arg! I fear that Sendoh appeared OOC in this chapter… oh well… who knows how he acts off screen?

*laughs hard* KARREN!!! Are you really reading my fic?!?!?! ARG!!!!!!! I'm embarrassed… I'm embarrassed… I'm embarrassed!! WAAAAA!!!! WAAAAAA!!! 

Oh well… Please bear with me (and my grammatical and typographical errors too!)

-------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: How Cruel Life Is… 

His brother just called Rukawa 'Kaede-kun' even though he just met him once. And why was it so difficult for him to do the same? Maybe he was afraid that Rukawa would not allow him to. However, Rukawa did not get mad at Kito calling him with his name so perhaps he should not be afraid. Yet… Rukawa just told him that it was due to respect… that's all…

He glanced at the boy walking silently beside him. They had not yet uttered a word since they left the house. It was comfortable though. Sendoh was not in the mood to yap and yap and Rukawa seemed to appreciate it nonetheless. 

And /friends…/

Were they really friends now? Would Rukawa accept him as one? Or did Rukawa even hear Kito regarding him as Akira's friend? Maybe not…

And why was he acting and feeling weird all of the sudden anyway? It was strange that he could feel more at ease during games where he had to compete with Rukawa. But just being the younger boy at this moment, where they were not rivals, where they did not have to compete with each other… suddenly it felt different but comfortable still… just different…

Then Rukawa stopped making Sendoh stopped as well. The latter turned and cocked his head questioningly to the younger boy. 

"I'd be fine from here by myself," Rukawa said not looking at him. 

"No. I promised Kito that I'd walk you to the station," Sendoh argued, lips slightly pouting. 

"He won't know, besides, I can manage," the raven boy tried reasoning out but Sendoh just shook his head. "It's getting dark already and I don't want to be a burden for you," Rukawa added but Sendoh just continued shaking head as if not listening at all.

It seemed weird for Sendoh. Rukawa could talk longer just to send him away? Just to be alone?

"Yeah. It's getting dark already so could we just continue walking to reach the station fast?" Sendoh suggested smirking. Rukawa was already glaring at him. Frowning, Rukawa turned and continued walking. 

It was really weird. Rukawa was really weird but Sendoh found it amusing. It was the first time that his presence was rejected. Girls and boys alike had fun being around him. He was a sociable person really. However, now he realized that Rukawa was a _little_ anti-social and perhaps that was the reason why the latter wanted to be alone. Sendoh suddenly found it _fun_ to annoy the boy. 

"What college do you plan to go after you graduate, Rukawa?" Sendoh asked trying to start a conversation. 

Sighing, Rukawa answered softly, "Tokyo University."

"Really? I'm planning to study there too! What course would you be taking?" the spiky boy asked excitedly. This would be one way to know what other things interest Rukawa. However, the younger boy just shrugged and a clear 'I-don't-know' expression was written on his face. 

"You don't know? That's not good, you know? I'm planning to take… umm… biological science. But then I also want to be in the line of Fine Arts… hmm… and maybe to be a photographer too! I'm still choosing."

Rukawa just snorted and said nothing. 

"What's your other interest, anyway, besides basketball?" 

Rukawa just rolled his eyes but did not reply. 

"Hey, talk to me, will you?" Sendoh griped childishly but Rukawa still just stayed silent. Sendoh sighed.

At last, they reached the station and it was already dark. Rukawa turned to face him again eyes a little tired. "I'm all right now, thank you," he said, not a hint of gratitude in his voice. 

"No. I'd wait for you to find a bus," Sendoh objected and leaned at the post, determination clearly showing in his eyes. 

"It would take me too long to find one."

"I'd still wait," Sendoh firmly resolved. He crossed his arms on his chest and stared at Rukawa intently as he pouted. 

"I'd be _all righttttttt_," Rukawa protested, annoyance in his tone and face. 

"I just want to make sure."

Defeated, Rukawa sighed and concentrated looking at the road. 

Sendoh knew that he was acting really annoying now. It was one of his qualities that Koshino, his best friend, really did not like. But it was also one way of him to get what he wanted and it proved still useful even to Rukawa. He smiled as he watched the obvious irritation in the younger boy's face. Not that he wanted to really irritate the boy… but he just found it _fun_ to do that. 

Sendoh straightened as he heard Rukawa sighed once more and turned to him exasperatedly. 

"Look. My house is just two blocks away from here. I could just walk," the raven boy admitted making Sendoh's smile widened. 

"So then! I could walk you home!" Sendoh clasped his hands happily. 

"Sendoh!" Rukawa said almost shouting and that made Sendoh even happier. 

"Why? What's so wrong with that?" the spiky boy asked in feigned innocence. He was actually getting Rukawa to talk more! He was really having so much fun.

"I can manage," the raven boy said between gritted teeth. 

"Who cares? I just want to walk you home," Sendoh pursued unaffectedly with a shrug. "If you'd give me a sensible reason, they I' d leave you to your solitude then. But first tell me 'why' besides that I-can-manage one."

"I don't want your company," Rukawa answered bluntly and that _really_ hit and hurt Sendoh _so_ terribly, _so_ badly.. hard. 

Sendoh heard the loud roaring of thunder with the flashing of lightning then breaking of glass followed by the strong hitting of wave in an imaginary cliff of his mind. His world suddenly smashed into pieces as he felt his heart's final thug. 

Ouch… that hurt.

Why did Rukawa need to be so direct?

Rukawa just stared at him deadpan then decided to leave noting Sendoh would not move anymore. 

The stricken spiky boy watched the departing figure, tears threatening to gush from his eyes. The song of every-time-a-girl-dump-Sakuragi played in the background as Sendoh miserably started to walk home.  

[author: you know? This was not how I planned this part to be… *sigh*]

He sighed. It was the first time that his presence was rejected. The _first_ time. His really, very _first_ time! And he was only offering kindness! What's so bad about that?! Why was Rukawa _soooooo_ cruel to him!!

[the author suddenly doubted if this could be RuSenRu anymore… O_o]

Yeah… he did annoy the boy terribly…

Yet… 

Sendoh sighed again. He already reached the front of his house and now turned the knob of the door. 

He had been good to the raven boy really… He did not drain Rukawa's bottle water although he was as thirsty as hell… He invited to boy to his house for foods… He even tried to make a nice tuna sandwich if only his brother did not stop him… He even walked Rukawa to the station and even offered to walk him to his house… Why could not the Shohoku ace appreciate his kindness? 

Why was he so overreacting anyway?

He turned the knob again… the door won't open… He knocked… no one answered… then he tried turning the knob again and pulled it… 

Oh yeah… it would only open when pushed…

So he tried pushing the door open…

It did not work. He tried knocking louder and even kicking the door. Still _no one_ opened it. 

"Kito!!!" Sendoh finally shouted but his brother did not answer. "Kito! Kito! Kito! KITO-NEECHAAAAANNN!!" he called once more on the top of his lungs… he could swear that the window glasses were already breaking… Then he fell to the ground as someone threw him something hard and demanded him to shut up.

The world was cruel to him today…

He stared at the door hoping to heaven that a miracle would occur and open it for him. Then at last he read it… the note made by his brother that was just posted on the door. Why did he not notice it before. It said that the backdoor was open for him. 

"Oh…" he uttered silently. He lazily stood up from the ground and made his way to the backdoor. It opened easily as expected… /Dumb…/ he told himself.

He quickly spotted his brother lying on the couch on the living room, earphones stuck at his two ears, arms and feet extended widely, mouth opened releasing loud snore… how could his brother hear him like that? And the TV was still on.

Sighing for the third time, he slowly ascended the stair leading to the second floor of the house and immediately headed towards his bedroom. 

Dropping himself to the bed, he smiled. 

He just made a decision and a challenge to himself.

He would make Rukawa want his presence… 

No… 

He would certainly make Rukawa _desire_ his presence… 

He'd make sure that he'd be able to pass through Rukawa's resilient barricade of emotion…

A mad smile crept onto Sendoh's handsome face and he immediately fell asleep.

This was what he could really call…a challenge…

-------------------------------------------------------------

…to be continued…

-------------------------------------------------------------

Ehehe… as I've thought… this could never be a serious fic… but then… I could change that along the way… ehehe… what do you think? You know what honestly? This was not the plot I planned… *laughs maniacally* 

Original Plot: ….

Uh… I guess I would not tell you because I might still use it… anyway… Sendoh wanting to make Rukawa _desire_ his presence was really not in my plan… ehehe… it just… surprisingly… made its way here… uh… was that possible? And… the scene back there at the station should've been Rukawa telling Sendoh his not-being-used-with-other-people-around and not that I-don't-want-your-company. Oh well… I guess my characters would never ever follow me… *sighs* I guess Rukawa did not want to appear OOC here… O_o

OH! Ahahaha! I remember one more thing: You know what? I was watching a TV show and there was a guy who was a guest… he stars in a recent bold flick in my country… ehehe (nice going there)… Anyway, my mind suddenly flashed an image of… well… Sendoh. I just suddenly imagined that guy being Sendoh because they had the same built. Then I suddenly thought that… perhaps… if Sendoh was not a basketball player… *grins mischievously* then he could star on bold flicks… hehe… after all, he's well-know in perversion… hehe… (but I'm not saying that I believe he's really a 'hentai'!) It's just that… he was popular with that image… oh well… ehehe… I just want to share it with you… *grins* I think that Sendoh fits the role perfectly well… ehehe…

**Sendoh**: See? The world is really cruel to me… *sighs* Now they want me to resign to basketball and be a bold star… *sighs*


	4. Just the OrdinaryNOT!

**Title**

_By Miku_

miku_4444@yahoo.com

*Standard disclaimer applies. Sank you!*

Thank you for the reviews. ^_^ 

-------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: Just the Ordinary…NOT! 

"Two blocks away… his house should be just somewhere here…" Sendoh mused while scanning the area. He was trying to see through the houses just in case he saw a tall, pale, raven-haired boy. 

After a few moments of contemplating, dejectedly he heaved a sigh. There was no way he could identify Rukawa's house since he had never been there before and had no information regarding its number, its color, or anything that could serve useful to his search. Knocking in each door and asking was not an option for him. Call it pride…

A shadow of someone approaching revived his already-fading hope. And much more to his relief, that someone was a girl. Girls never ignore him. Clearing his throat, he moved towards her and made ready of his usual smile. She turned as if sensing his presence then raised an eyebrow and looked at him quizzically. 

Oh… 

That was not how he imagined she would react. Most of the girls he met before would swoon, drool, faint and blast-off to the sky. This was something new and he felt intimidated all of the sudden. Sure, she was pretty – prettier than any other girls he knew. She was tall and athletic-looking too. He knew that if he was just some ordinary guy, he would swoon, drool, faint and blast-off to the sky. But no – he's Sendoh Akira.

He cleared his throat once more. 

"Yes?" she asked in a clear, well-modulated voice. 

Again, that was different. Girls often speak to him in high, squealing pitch. This is refreshing, nonetheless. 

"You look like someone I know," Sendoh started. Of course he really did not mean that but now, looking at the girl, yes, she really looked like someone he knew but could not remember. She frowned. He decided to continue with the act anyway since it would not hurt him so much. "Do you know…" he paused pondering if he should address Rukawa as Rukawa or as Kaede. "I mean, are you, of any possibility, related to Rukawa Kaede?"  That was quite a line, he thought. 

The girl pouted, brows met in clear curiosity as she asked, "Why? Are you, _of any possibility_, acquainted to him?" 

Wow. This girl was surely different and interesting. Maybe he could talk to her longer and perhaps he could ask her to go out with him or something like that. This was a quality he had been looking for – pretty, bold and witty. 

"Well, I am…" he hesitated for a moment before continuing, "I am his friend. I thought that…"

"Really? So that creature has a friend? Oh, good heavens!" she interrupted eyes widened in feigned shock. Only then did Sendoh notice that she had blue eyes the same as the super rookie he knew. 

"So… you know him?" Sendoh asked half-knowing the answer already. 

"He's my brother. I have to go now. The gate is open so don't mind coming in. He's perhaps at the kitchen so call him loudly, okay? Nice meeting you Sendoh Akira," the girl spoke continuously leaving no room for any more questions. Then she sped off to the nearby bus stop demanding the bus to wait for her. Sendoh just watched her astounded.

_/She knew me…/_ he thought as he sighed and turned around to scan the area once more. That was already a big aid for his search. She was actually Rukawa's relative. However, he did not get to ask her where exactly was their house. 

/Look for an open gate… the neighborhood would probably think of me as some burglar or stalker…/ 

All of the sudden, there was a black cat that fell from somewhere, landed to his head and jumped down. 

"What now!" he yelled in disgust as his painstakingly spiked hair was ruined. 

He scowled at the cat hoping that his glare would instantly kill it but the little creature just ran away from him and entered one of the nearby houses with red gate opened widely. Sendoh cocked his head as decided that maybe he should try that house. If ever a different family owned it then he could make the cat as an excuse. Shrugging, he made his way to the simple structure and peered inside the yard. Then he checked for the mailbox and yes, it was the Rukawa's. He smiled in relief and entered – he was given permission to, anyway. 

He knocked twice but then remembering the girl's advice, he shouted, "Rukawa-kun! Hey! Anybody home?" He pouted as he waited for a reply. None. He sighed and called once more and patiently waited. 

"Who's there?" he heard someone grunted and he glanced to his right. As he expected, there the raven boy was standing, one hand drawn to his waist, face icily cold as usual. 

Sendoh grinned cheerily. "Hey," he greeted. 

"Why are you here? And how the hell did you know my place?" the younger boy questioned him irritably. 

_/Was he still mad because of yesterday?/_ Sendoh's smiled flinched a little. "Actually, uh…" 

He had no reason honestly – all he wanted was to visit the boy so that he could know him better and perhaps befriend him, which was, still, depending if Rukawa would consent. He wanted to know why the boy did not like his company – why did the boy reject him… it was new and he could not accept the idea. 

"Uh, I was just passing by and the cat ruined my hair," Sendoh reasoned out and pointed his now-ruffled hair. "So, I ran after it and ended up here!" he rejoiced inwardly for having to come up with that excuse. Geez, he did not know that he'd be thankful to that cat. 

"Is that all?" Rukawa asked blankly and Sendoh nodded cheerfully. "Then the cat is in the backyard. Go kill it if you want," the raven boy continued and turned to leave him. 

Sendoh pouted and ran after the boy who already entered the house using the backdoor. /_Ahh! So cold!/_ He reached the backyard and sure enough, there was the black cat, licking itself contentedly at the foot of the backdoor stair. He sat at the third step, also the highest, and stared at the silent animal which continued cleansing itself. 

"Oi," he whispered to the cat while thumping its head with his finger. "Your caretaker just permitted me to get rid of you. Are you not hurt?" The cat lifted its head, stopped licking for a while, and gazed at him.

The wind blew softly sweeping some golden leaves at the ground. Gray doves soared vibrantly at the sky, wings flapping noisily yet creating a soothing milieu. 

The cat resumed licking its fur.

"Oi…" Sendoh uttered again, slapping the cat's ear, "I'm still thankful for you that you brought me to this house. You saved my depleting pride so I guess I'd spare you your life." He continued playing with the cat's ears. His chin was now resting somberly at one upwardly drawn knee and his lips were still pouting childishly. "Does Rukawa-kun take good care of you?" The cat paid no heed to Sendoh's rambling. "You are so lucky… he's so cold to cute people like me…" The black creature still continued cleaning itself. The spiky boy glared at it. 

The wind blew again, stronger this time.

"Sympathize with me will you!" Sendoh demanded just in time the door opened and Rukawa appeared looking exasperated. 

"Do'aho…" the younger boy uttered with his typical monotony. "Spare the cat of your yapping. Come in if you want." 

Sendoh's ears perched up and his lips stretched to a very wide grin. _/Success!/_ he shouted inwardly as he stood up enthusiastically and faced the open door. He entered and before he closed it, he peeked at the black cat which was now staring at him with its golden eyes. He smiled gratefully at the small creature and finally closed the door.

Once inside, he searched for Rukawa and found the latter standing in front of a washing machine, both hands on his waist. 

_/So Rukawa also does the laundry?/_ Sendoh thought. He silently advanced to the raven boy and stood beside him. Rukawa was really fitting for a housewife figure… or perhaps an obsequious husband? _/Nah!/_ He decided that the latter did not fit Rukawa. He could not imagine the younger boy pinning for a girl. 

"How can I help?" the spiky boy asked ever smiling. 

Rukawa just snorted and left him and went to the adjacent kitchen looking inside the fridge. Sendoh just followed the raven boy's every motions with his eyes showing full interest. He never thought that Rukawa was a good housekeeper and that was notwithstanding the fact that he had a sister to do the tasks for him. Subject brought up in his mind, he asked. "What's you sister's name?" then he suddenly hesitated. Perhaps Rukawa would get the wrong interpretation. 

"Why?" the younger boy asked coldly, eyes staring daggers at him. 

"Uh… well," beads of sweat were slowly forming in his forehead. "I met her on my way here, that's all… How old is she?" 

Rukawa's glare became even scarier. 

_/Oops! Wrong again!/ _

He just wanted to know whether Rukawa's older or younger. But by the way the girl spoke of him back there, she seemed more superior.

"What I mean is that, is she older than you or what?" Sendoh clarified. The raven boy just raised one shapely eyebrow and continued pulling foods from the fridge. Sendoh saw a mango cake – one of his favorites.

"She's my elder sister," Rukawa finally answered quietly.

Sendoh sighed inwardly. "I see. It's obvious. Hmm, what can I do again to help?"

Rukawa looked at him, quite like studying him and Sendoh could not read his mind. 

"You could help a lot if you leave."

-------------------------------------------------------------

…to be continued…

-------------------------------------------------------------

You might be asking why Rukawa acts so cold? Because he really does act so cold and Sendoh is no exception with that fact. But he has a reason to and I'll reveal that later on… ^^; 

**Sendoh**: "You're strangely calm today, Miku-chan… I wonder what's wrong?" 

**Miku**: *sigh* I'll reveal that later on too… *sigh*


	5. The Mad Man And His Sick Plan

**Title**

_By Miku_

miku_4444@yahoo.com

*Standard disclaimer applies. Sank you!*

*sigh* I don't know why Sendoh really appeared OOC here… hmm… but I promise he'll return to his normal state. But don't you think it's better this way? Him being an idiot plan maker instead of a hentai broomhead? (just got the term from some fic, sounds nice to me though… ^^; )

Star Of Recca: It's okay not to rush fic! ^_^ That's better actually! Take time (but don't make it too long L ) You really write good fic!! And I'm always waiting for your updates!

P.S: For those who are asking if Sen likes Ru's sis… ^^; I guess not… he's just curious… perhaps… who knows? Rukawa jealous? *shrugs* who knows too? ^_^;; but for me it's rather … umm… being protective. 

-------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapter 4: The Mad Man And His Sick Plan_

OUCH. 

He was hurt again. 

How many times did that Rukawa manage to smash his heart to smithereens and act as if it was just fine? And why – why did he, Sendoh Akira, have to be so interested of trying to make the boy open up for him? Hell, they're not even schoolmates! Rukawa treated him as an opponent. Rukawa wanted to beat him. Their teams were tough rivals. Why was he wasting his time anyway? As if there were no other things to do anymore – there were a lot indeed and all he had to do was to get involved to different activities. 

Yeah. 

He would not want his ego to slowly crumble just because of someone so cold and so aloof. 

And it all started just because of a simple one-on-one. _Sheesh_… Why waste time really? 

Regaining his confidence, he entered the first café he spotted. After ordering, he snatched one magazine at the nearby rack and scanned the pages. He knew that his order would take time anyway so better entertain himself for awhile, after all, he deserved that after the recent heart-wrenching drama of his life. 

He had gone crazy – that was the only reason he could think of for ever putting up with someone so unbelievably distant. He pouted as a question flashed in his mind.

Perhaps, Rukawa's autistic? 

_/Oh my god… poor boy…/ _

But no. He quickly discarded the idea. Rukawa's certainly not autistic – he's so good with basketball and the way he did his task in his house was… fairly normal. He sleeps in class so does other people. It's not enough proof of such illness. 

_/Hmm…/_

Sendoh's brow meet in hard concentration as he tried to deduce Rukawa's mind problem (^^;)

Perhaps Rukawa had some phobia in mixing with people… was that xenophobia? _/Hmm… that was fear of mixing with strangers… I'm no stranger to him already, or almost…/_

He rubbed his chin idly. 

Or maybe Rukawa had experienced something in the past that made him like this? Perhaps he was dumped by a girl or… _/Nah! Him? Being dumped? Nah…/_ Or maybe someone he loved died… _/Shucks… don't think that way…/_

He set the magazine aside and enjoyed thinking for the time being. 

Perhaps he should ask Hikoichi for some information. He nodded to himself and the waitress who just arrived stared at him bug-eyed. 

Then his face suddenly lit up as an idea struck him. His grin widened, now almost reaching both his ears. The waitress was taken aback and almost dropped her tray if not of many years practice. Sendoh really looked like a mad man at the moment and almost everybody inside the café was looking at him. He did not mind them though as his mind was suddenly flooded with 'great' ideas and plans. 

------- ----------- O _o

Rukawa was walking silently passing a dark alleyway and taking long detours since he wanted to go home late. His eyes were closed as usual and the only difference that time was that he did not bring his bike with him. He woke up this morning and found both tires of his bike deflated so he had no choice. He was planning of fixing them after school – and that should be now when he reach home. 

Then a foot popped out from nowhere toppling Rukawa. The raven boy almost lost his balance if he had not taken hold of something – a sturdy arm of… Rukawa opened his eyes and lifted them to see… somebody draped in dark blue silk, head accessorized with… weird-looking golden headdress… He could only see the black-coated lips of that someone so he already assumed that that someone was a woman… despite her very… muscled arm… and taller built…? Rukawa could not help but look disgusted… he had never seen such… dreadful female creature in his entire life…

"As I've predicted, you're going to tumble. Be thankful that I am here," the… woman… said with a voice between deep and high-pitch… something Rukawa would never want to hear again. 

_/Do'aho… if I have known better, you were the one who jammed my feet…/ _

"Follow me… my sixth sense told me that you needed me," the… woman… ordered and released Rukawa's arm. 

The raven boy looked at her quizzically and realized that he was standing just in front of an… odd looking dark blue tenth raised in the middle of the dark alley. He had been passing here since childhood and he could not remember ever seeing this… weird thing… and weird person… before. Unless, of course, he had taken a wrong route. 

He looked back and saw the flower shop that had been his reliable mark [even in closed eyes, he could smell the scent of the flowers]. Then he returned his gaze to the woman draped mysteriously. 

Such a waste of time. 

He finally decided to take the other way when a hand grabbed his wrist and pulled him inside the tent. Rukawa's eyes nearly popped out in shock. 

_/Sheesh… she's so strong for a woman!/_ he thought as he rubbed his arms, goosebumps already forming. 

"I knew you'd come here," the woman continued declaring making Rukawa want to cover his ears. Horrible voice. He suddenly regretted not bringing his trusty Walkman with him. Why did he not bring so many 'necessary' things today anyway?

"Excuse me. _You_ dragged me _here_," he corrected glaring at the woman.

"It's just the same, you're still here," she slightly shrugged. 

Rukawa just rolled his eyes and watched her shove a piece of cloth and revealed a small glassy orb. The boy could not help but raised an eyebrow. "I suppose you're a fortuneteller but I never imagined crystal balls to be this… small…"

"Shut up, will you! At least I have a ball!" the woman suddenly shouted… her voice… somewhat changing… or was it just his imagination?

"Yare yare," he sighed and stood up and headed to the opening when the woman's… strong hand… pulled him again. 

"You ungrateful brat! I'm here offering to help you out and you… you!"

"Who said I need help?" he answered back and attempted once more to leave. 

The woman stood up and thrust him to the chair and chained him. Rukawa was obviously startled. "What are you doing?!" 

"There!" she cleared her throat and sat back to her… weird looking chair. "Let me tell you why you came here," she started.

"I did _not_ come _here_. _You_ forced me to come _here_," Rukawa, again, corrected. 

"You have a problem," she continued overlooking his obvious protest. 

"Yes I have. _You_ are my problem."

"You are cold and distant. You are always rejecting the presence of other people."

"Everybody knows that. Now shut up and let me go!" Rukawa was almost shouting and this was somewhat new… even to him.

"That is because you are traumatized with your past…" she continued and Rukawa looked at her unbelievingly. She smiled insanely. 

Silence. 

Then Rukawa frowned. 

"Now, now… Miss Psychic, who ever told you I am…" he asked exasperatedly. He could see the woman pouting. 

"You're not?"

"Sheesh… if you want to continue guessing somebody's life, don't involve me. Now release me, will you?" he demanded, almost whining… almost…

"No. Now, I'm sure that is because," she paused for a long moment and rubbed her chin thoughtfully. " That is because you were dumped by… someone?"

Rukawa rolled his eyes and struggled with the chains. "Stop making presumption…" he managed to speak between gritted teeth. The woman paid no attention as she tapped her finger to the table and continued thinking.

"Was that because you were left by someone you love?" 

"Shut up. You're no psychic, you're one psycho. Let me go!" Rukawa was still trying to free himself against the tight bonding yet it was futile. He could feel his energy already depleting.

"Then why are you always ignoring other people? Why are you so cold? Especially to the handsome heartthrob ace of Ryonan High?" she whined… her voice was getting higher and higher. 

"Because I am. So stop this crap already!" 

------- ----------- O _o

Sendoh was now sweating profusely – not only because of the cloth draped on him but because of Rukawa's stubbornness to cooperate. And another was that he was getting nervous already. Rukawa might beat the hell out of him once the former finally freed himself. 

/What! What more can I tell him?/ he pleaded inwardly. 

"You like sleeping in class!"

"You like basketball!"

"You're jersey number is 11!"

"You're annoyed by the do'aho number 10!"

"You don't talk!"

_/But he talked a lot right now… hmm…/_

"You – "

"Stop this crap already, will you! Everybody knows that! You're just one of those f*****g girls!" the raven boy shouted, nerves popping out in his head, cheeks flushed in restrained anger.

_/Uh..oh…/_

"You like mochi?" Sendoh asked nervously resulting for steams to burst in Rukawa.

"You're envious of how good-looking, heartwarming, adorably kawaii the Ryonan ace is?" he continued asking slowly twitching his fingers in a silent gesture of fright.

Rukawa was gritting his teeth hardly and was already shaking. 

"You like girls dressed in skin-tight? Or the bikini-wearing ones?" _/Hey, that's me…/_

The chair was now shaking and Sendoh could swear that in any moment, the chain would break. He could make a very accurate prediction now – his own life was doomed.

"You're bike's tires were flat?"

Suddenly, Rukawa glanced at him questioningly, then he frowned, "Perhaps you're the one who deflate them?" he growled. 

Sendoh's flinched from his seat. He did that honestly and now his life was more in danger. However, he chose to continue. He would never give up that easily. 

"You want to see Dennis Rodman??" _/that should be Michael Jordan, baka! Oh well…/ _"AHA!" Sendoh shouted excitedly still maintaining his 'girly' voice. "You like fishing!" 

He could see Rukawa's fists clenching tightly. _/Er…/_

"You're impressed with Nobunaga Kiyota?"

"You don't like fighting?"

"You're in love with a cat?"

"You're in love with a man?" 

"You're in love with yourself?"

Rukawa's shaking stopped for a short moment and Sendoh stared at him curiously. Then, realization dawned upon him… did he just mention something true? Sendoh tried to recall his 'strange' assumptions… /Fishing… Kiyota… self…/ he stopped musing when he felt the table shaking. Rukawa was trembling madly… fists clench and eyes shut tighter, face red with… already rising temper… Sendoh knew already what's to come.

The spiky boy smiled tensely, stood up, stepped back and ran profusely wanting to save his life. 

------- ----------- O _o

…to be continued…

------- ----------- O _o

**Miku**: "Ehehe… weird chapter I know… and I the idea just suddenly entered my mind when my fingers touched the keyboard. ^_^ ehehe…" 

*Rukawa appears from nowhere… hopping… still with the chair chained behind him… pouting madly*

**Miku**: *sweatdrops* *pulls a key from… nowhere… and inserts it to the chain lock*

**Rukawa**: "Thanks…" *glares in the direction Sendoh took, nerves popping out, steams puffing* "AKIRAAAAAA!!!" *runs off*


	6. When Desperation Calls

**Title**

_By Miku_

miku_4444@yahoo.com

*Standard disclaimer applies. Sank you!*

Have you ever read Crystal's "Through Time and Tragedy"? I recommend it to you if you haven't read it yet. All of her works are beyond compare ^^ Like Autumn, Wish, Beyond Heaven and Hell and so on… ^_^ She's my most favorite author! ^_^ 

Oh well… now for the continuation of 'Title' (do you think I should change the title of this fic?? @.@)… I don't think I'll ever rate this fic as something humorous. Well, perhaps Sendoh here appears jerk or something but he won't take like that forever, if you know what I mean. There's always the perfect time for seriousness (but I'm not starting in this chapter, of course! Hehe) 

Okay, now everything said, let me start Chapter 5. Honestly, I have no fix ideas whenever I start continuing another chapter. Words would just pop now and then and tadah, there's a new chapter! Hehe… not good but I like it. That way, it seems like I'm also reading a new fanfic. ^_^ Weird but true… 

Thanks for those who reviewed!

-------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapter 5: When Desperation Calls…_

"Oi, what happened? You looked like someone who had been chased by a dog, no, dogs…" asked Kito who was watching the TV, one leg draped in the armrest of the soft blue sofa. 

After taking his rubber shoes off, Sendoh dashed to the kitchen and to the fridge and quickly satisfied his parched throat, waters even spilling on his chin trailing down to his neck and shirt. Gods! Rukawa was really scary! He almost faced death just looking at that boy steaming in anger. 

Wiping his lips and chin with the back of his hand, he returned to the living room and slumped next to his brother. The run really exhausted his energy – it was as if one whole day training of a bad mood Taoka. "What are you watching?" he asked staring dully at the intense light of the TV. 

Kito began grinning madly and Sendoh already knew. "Gazing _below_ Annie again, huh?" 

His brother nodded briskly and maniacally muttering, "Yuk yuk yuk yuk!"

Sendoh could only roll his eyes and sigh. Sure enough, he was like his brother, and now did he realize that it seemed so pathetic and inane. Perhaps he should change already… 

Then the phone rang. Sendoh need not to hurry to answer it anymore because his brother was still busy yielding with perversion. Another, he was too tired already. So standing sluggishly and picking the phone, he greeted a boring "hello".

It was his best friend Hiroaki Koshino. 

After a few good minutes of nagging why did he not join practice that afternoon, the caller informed him of a practice game tomorrow morning against Shoyo. Sendoh wanted to die already. He was as deadbeat as someone who had been escaping against a fuming bull, as someone who had been carrying hundred sacks of rice, as someone who had been sleeping under a fifty feet high falls, as someone who had been ah… hentai thought already… he just promised to change.

"I think I'll pass," said Sendoh causing a screaming Koshino on the other line.

"What?! You idiot! How could you leave us alone! You stupid! Mad! Unpredictable! Mindless! Childish! Hentai…"

"I get your point already, okay? I'm tired…" and as if to prove his fatigue, he sank himself to the carpeted floor, slid his hands helplessly to the drawer, yet as if his best friend could see him. 

"It's not our fault. You skipped practiced already and now you're claiming you're tired? Whatever you've done was not of our concern anymore except that you should attend the game tomorrow!" Koshino barked. 

Sendoh pouted and faked crying, "You're so cruel to me, you know, Hiro…"

He heard Koshino heaved a sigh. He could already imagine his best friend wiping his forehead in exasperation. "Whatever… it's up to you to decide. I'm just informing you. But I'm telling you, you dare not to come and you're dead meat," Koshino said before smacking the phone to the receiver.

Kito appeared before him holding a can of soda in his hand and a sandwich on the other. His mouth was full as he spoke, "Why were you so tired anyway?"

Sendoh got up from the floor, supporting himself by holding against the drawer. Then he slumped back to the sofa. "Nothing big actually," he lied and caught the soda his brother just tossed at him.

"Where's that new friend of yours anyway? Won't you bring him over again?" Kito asked pertaining to Rukawa. 

"Oh," was all Sendoh could mutter before his eyes widened upon remembering that he left Rukawa still chained on the chair. He immediately stood up and dashed outside the house. Kito just stared at the widely open door curiously blinking twice.

[A/N: I fixed that already, Sendoh-kun… don't worry anymore! ^_^]

-------------------------------------------------------------

He reached the house and once more, the red gate was open. It seemed as if they never close it for when he went there last night to, well, deflate Rukawa's tire, it was open. He peered inside and immediately spotted Rukawa fixing his bike. Sendoh sighed in relief.

"What do you want?" the raven boy asked without looking even looking at him. 

"Ah, well… nothing actually… just passed by and saw you fixing your bike. Want help?" Sendoh lied.

"No," answered Rukawa.

"Oh… what happened to your bike anyway?" the spiky boy continued asking innocently. 

"Some bastard," Rukawa replied, eyes lowered to look intently to Sendoh. The latter could feel sweat forming in his forehead again. Had Rukawa learnt that it was he who was that 'bastard'?

"Uh… okay," said Sendoh, his smile faltering a little as he could feel goosebumps rising. "Uh… I better be going," he excused and tensely went outside the gate. Then he felt piercing eyes at him and he glanced back at the red gate and saw Rukawa leaning there. "Uh… why?" he asked nervously. 

Rukawa tossed him something and Sendoh caught it surprised. It was just light. He took a look at it and learned that it was a black, leather-covered… notebook… with his name written boldly at the middle. Obviously, it was his. Then he stared curiously at the raven boy who was looking at him coldly. 

Why did Rukawa have his notebook?

As if to satisfy Sendoh's silent question, Rukawa answered, "I saw it in one pathetic fortuneteller's tent."

"Oh…" he silently voiced. Then with realization slowly forming, Sendoh's eyes widened gradually and he shouted in the back of his mind, "He knew it!!!!!"

"Hn," Rukawa snorted as he turned around and went back to the yard and continued fixing his bike. 

_/Oh shit! He knew it was I! Ohmigad! Ohmigad!/_

Sendoh was now torn between running away and confronting the younger boy to explain. But he felt he had not guts to do both. He wanted to run but his feet could not move. He wanted to follow Rukawa but he did not know what to say. His common sense went blank for the meantime. He just stood outside the red gate, eyes wide, hand still holding the notebook like before… he was frozen in his place until a car screeched into a halt and horned at him to get out of the way. Unmindfully, he stepped back and started to walk home. 

Now, what was he supposed to do? Apologize? Perhaps… but not today… maybe tomorrow…

How foolish of him to leave that thing. And how foolish of him to even make that stupid idea of cross-dressing as a psychic. No. Psycho – as what Rukawa told him before. 

The problem now was how to apologize to the boy. But he had a practice game tomorrow. He should come or else his coach would beat the hell out of him. 

He reached the café he entered the other day and decided to take a break. He sat to the chair he once occupied and told his usual order to the smiling waitress – the waitress who served him before too. Then he picked once magazine at the rack and, coincidentally, it was the same magazine he scanned before. And now, he was skimming through it again as his mind was flooded with thought of how to make up with Rukawa. 

Maybe he should invite him over to his house and explain why he made such stupid disguise. 

But that's boring and Rukawa might only decline. 

Maybe he should go to Rukawa's place, give him gifts and then explain why he made such stupid disguise. 

That's so typical and perhaps the raven boy might only drive him away. 

Maybe he should go to Shohoku and announce to the public that he was sorry and then explain why he made such stupid disguise?

Hmm… perhaps Rukawa might hate him more after that. 

"Hn," Sendoh snorted as he smiled insanely like before. The waiter who was about to fix his table was stunned again. The people inside the café all looked to his direction as he started laughing silently at the very quiet place. 

He just thought of another idea. 

-------------------------------------------------------------

…to be continued

-------------------------------------------------------------

Now I realize that this is going to be a long fic. Sendoh's isn't in love yet. And… ^_^ there are still more to come. And I have to make fully use of Kito and perhaps Ru's sister too! Hmm… not half bad… let me see…


	7. Sheesh SENDOH!

**Title**

_By Miku_

miku_4444@yahoo.com

*Standard disclaimer applies. Sank you!*

Ah, hi! ^_^ Thanks for those who keeps on reviewing! 

And ano, Jo-san, "Autumn" is my favorite. The waiter… maybe she's Akira's inspiration?? O_o And Ru did not do anything because… *shrugs* I think he's like that… 

Star of Recca and Hana-heart: Kito paired up with Ru's sis? Uhm… hehe… I have no idea what to do with the two unless they themselves help me. ^^; But actually… … …

Devoted2Mitsui: There's a reason behind Ru's action and that is…secret too. He's the only one who knows after all. ^^;

Silhouette Panther: Akira have not yet 'coherently' explained anything to Rukawa here… in the next chapters… hehe

And to everybody else! Thank you! (Geez, as if this is the last…) sLL, , Anduril, and… Anonymous one… ^_^ thanks! I have no idea what would happen in this chap. Believe me. ^^;

Sorry… all crap I guess… hmm… but this won't be forever… ehehe

-------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapter 6: Sheesh… SENDOH!_

Practice game between Ryonan and Shoyo. 

"This game will prove how strong Shoyo is. As you can see, there's no Fujima and Hanagata that can help the team. The two are already retired members although Fujima, the point guard, captain of the team is still here to be Shoyo's coach. However, Ryonan has Sendoh and Fukuda and we know that despite Uozomi's absence, the two can still lead the victory to their team. That is why this…" a girl reporter was interrupted as Sendoh appeared before her, smiling sheepishly. The journalist blink twice. 

"Ano, excuse me, can I announce something?" Sendoh asked, his tense gesture changed to his usual confident one. 

"Ah, of course, Sendoh-kun!" the girl agreed immediately although looking curious. The Ryonan members were also puzzled by the spiky boy's action and they peered from behind. The girl gave Sendoh the microphone and the latter faced the camera with his typical assured grin plastered on his handsome face. 

"Ano, Rukawa! If you're listening right now… ano…" he paused thinking what to say. The girl's eyes widened so were the team and some audience who could hear him. 

Creased formed in Sendoh's forehead as he weighed his two ideas. The his face lit up as if he finally decided. "Ano, Rukawa-kun! I'm sorry for what I did. So to prove that I'm sincere with my apology, all the shots that I'll miss are…" 

"BAKA! What are you saying?!" Coach Taoka shouted as if he already knew what the new captain of his team was going to say. 

"Are you planning to miss all your shots?!?! Baka! Baka! Baka!" Koshino yelped while pounding Sendoh's head. 

"AH! But he won't appreciate if I play good and that's not a good peace offering!!" Sendoh reasoned out as he covered his head with both arms to protect from his best friends blows. "So I guess he'll like it more if I miss my shots that's why I'll dedicate them to him!" he continued. 

"How foolish can you get!! If you did something wrong to him and you want to apologize, don't involve the team!!" Taoka scolded, fists clenched tightly, body shaking madly and fire blazing on the background. 

"What did Sendoh-san did wrong to the super rookie?" Hikoichi asked himself in one corner, brows furrowed in deep pondering. "I have to check it out," he promised himself before pulling his trusty blue notebook and jotting down ne information. 

"AHH! But I can't think of any solution!" Sendoh purred. 

"But still don't involve the team!!" Taoka and Koshino yelled in unison. 

On the other hand, Rukawa sweatdropped as he watched the broadcasted squabble of the Ryonan team. 

For the first time, the _captain_ and _ace_ was not allowed to play for the entire first-half of the game ^^;

-------------------------------------------------------------

Pouting, he opened the door and his brother's mischievous face was the first thing he saw. He glared at Kito before proceeding to the living room, slumped at the sofa, and gasped at the sight of… well, modeling bikini girls.

"What have you done to your friend anyway, Akira? Nothing naughty, huh?" his brother, who just kneeled in front of him looking at him teasingly, asked. Sendoh just rolled his eyes. "And what a scene you created on TV, you know?" he continued.

"AH! Kito!" he shouted and kicked his brother away. 

Kito laughed maniacally and tossed him a wallet. "You go buy groceries first before you go completely insane," he ordered and went to the table writing down what they needed on a piece of paper. 

"Hey," Sendoh suddenly called softly. 

"Hm?" asked Kito who was still busily writing.

"Was I really foolish for doing those things?" the spiky boy continued now looking blankly at the TV screen.

Kito glanced at him, his smile softening as he answered, "A little. But it happens to any one at some point in time and the only difference with you is that you do it often," he gently teased before handing Sendoh the list.

"'Niisan!" Sendoh grunted. He stood up and made his way to the door leaving his silently laughing brother behind.

"You act childish at times, Akira. But what's good in you is that… I know you know when to be serious," said Kito. 

Sendoh smiled weakly before closing the door. 

Perhaps it was what Rukawa disliked of him. He acted so annoying at times and he knew that the younger boy was the always-stern one. And perhaps what he did on TV would only heightened the raven boy's frustration to him. Maybe he should not think of other stupid plans now instead be direct to the point and apologize personally to Rukawa or even get the latter to talk to him sincerely too. He needed not to force anything and most of all, do something foolish to get what he wanted. 

"Oi! Spiky!" he heard someone called him and the voice was familiar. He turned around just in time a hand slapped his back and he slightly lost his balance. 

"Oi, Sakuragi," he greeted seeing the expected person. Then he smiled cheerfully and straightened himself.

"Never thought you'd do something stupid, you know? Why would you miss your shot just to make that kitsune happy? AH! He's not worthy of it!" Sakuragi griped, his face looked as if he was arguing with the so-called kitsune personally.

"Eh? You think so?" asked Sendoh, inwardly opposing the redhead. How would Sakuragi understand? And if ever he were to tell the redhead what he did, the latter might only praise him. 

"NYAHAHAHAHA! Of course! How much he was offended was nothing to be so worry of!" the redhead answered followed by his trademark laugh. 

Sendoh's smile flinch upon hearing the younger man. He knew it was wrong. He offended Rukawa and that was not something to be ignored. However, he knew that Sakuragi was just joking and he knew that the redhead did not mean that – he was just being his usual 'carefree tensai'.

"Uh, well, I am better be going," he kindly excused that bid goodbye to the redhead who was left standing on the same spot mumbling words and laughing. 

-------------------------------------------------------------

Coffee, sugar, milk, noodles, cereals, hotdogs, bread, cheese, butter, juice, cooking oil, pepper, salt, soy sauce… he scanned through the list again and found out that he only needed to buy eggs to be finished. He roamed around the grocery and finding the rack of eggs, he grabbed a pack and gently joined it with the other items on the basket. Whistling some nursery rhyme, he trotted in the narrow hall bordered with foods rack, and turned in a perfect ninety degree only to bump someone.

"Hey!" 

Sendoh stepped back and saw a girl sitting on the floor with her groceries cluttered in the area. "Ah! Sorry!" he apologized and bent down to help the girl gather the scattered items on the floor. "I'm really sorry. Were you hurt?" he asked concernedly while putting back the items on the girl's basket. 

"I'm alright, it's okay. You should just watch where you're going and don't walk around like some military man in training," she advised in her clear voice. 

"Uh, yeah… uh," Sendoh stared at her for a moment before grinning wider, "You're Kaede's sister, right?" he asked.

The girl looked at him quizzically and chuckled. "Yes, I am. And you are Sendoh Akira, the one who was blubbering on the TV," she answered cheerfully.

Sendoh slightly blushed upon remembering what he did. What he did became already popular. "Uh, sad to say, I am…" he said, rubbing his nape shyly. She laughed again and stood up; Sendoh quickly assisted her. 

"You did that just to apologize to him? I'm sure Kaede's mad at you. Just annoyed, perhaps," she said still laughing softly. Sendoh just stared at her embarrassingly. 

He thought that she really resembled Rukawa although she looked kinder with her smiling features. How would Rukawa look if he smiled like her? What more if he laughed? But that was just way impossible… or maybe not… Hmm… 

_/AH! Shut up Sendoh! You're thinking of crazy ideas again!/_ he scolded himself and frowned.

"What's the matter?" she asked, still smiling.

"Er… nothing. What's you're name by the way? Rukawa, I mean, Kaede, did not tell me…" inquired Sendoh.

"I'm Riko." she replied as she extended one hand offering a handshake and Sendoh took it gratefully. 

Rukawa (Kaede) was really very contrary to his sister. How come Rukawa did not inherit Riko's cheerfulness he pondered.

"I was in a hurry that time so I did not get to introduce myself to you. Anyway, I'm glad that Kae-chan has a friend," she said. 

_/Friend… uh… I don't think so… it sounds good to me, but I don't know to him…/_ Sendoh smiled and offered to carry Riko's basket being the gentleman he was. They reached the counter, paid for the goods and left together after deciding to stop at a coffee shop for a moment to talk. 

-------------------------------------------------------------

…to be continued ^^;

-------------------------------------------------------------

Oh, how's that? Sendoh's a little sane here and perhaps in the upcoming chapter he'd behave well already. ^^;; What do you think is happening?? There are lots of chapters to go! YAIY! School's coming again! I hope I can still continue updating every two or three days! *sigh* I have to face Trigonometry, Solid Geometry and Chemistry again… *sigh* Wish me luck people! ^__^ 


	8. With Two People Working

**Title**

_By Miku_

miku_4444@yahoo.com

*Standard disclaimer applies. Sank you!*

Thanks for the reviews!!! 

-------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7: With Two People Working… 

As they entered the coffee shop, heads turned towards their direction, men and women alike, as if they were stars or something. Well, of course, Sendoh Akira was popular in terms of basketball and the lady walking as confidently beside him was stunning enough to catch attention. They took a comfortable seat in the rather isolated area. Sendoh stood up and asked for Riko's choice and proceeded to the awaiting counter. 

Riko was pleasing to be with, Sendoh thought. Unlike Kaede who was so cold and quiet, Riko was a well conversationalist. She smiled a lot, her eyes vibrantly sparkling every time she parted her lips to say something very sensible. She was unlike other girls who would drool and swoon whenever around him. Her presence was a refreshing change for him. What more, they were talking about sports and she seemed really interested in the topic unlike the girls he met before who would only talk about sports to gain his attention. True enough, the Rukawas were sports-aficionado. 

He suddenly wondered if ever there would come a time when he could converse with Kaede this way – when the latter would be smiling and narrating his opinions as alive as his sister. Perhaps he could try… He smiled wistfully to himself knowing that if he continued thinking of transforming the raven boy, he would only involve himself to more stupid actions.

He returned to his companion carrying a tray of Venetian coffee and mocha cake. 

"I was wondering a while ago Akira," she started before touching the brim of the cup to her lips and taking a modest sip before continuing. "I was wondering how you became Kae-chan's friend."

Sendoh blinked twice caught unprepared by her question.

"I mean," she continued noting the spiky boy's reaction, "I know you know how distant and cold that boy is. He doesn't talk easily to anybody, even to me… so…"

"Honestly, I would like to be his friend," Sendoh answered truthfully together with a gentle smile. "But I don't think he feels the same way especially to me."

Riko's eyes slightly widened. "What do you mean? You're his friend, right? Or not…"

"Sad to say, I'm not," he admitted. "I would like to know him more, that's the truth. And I guess with my persistence of knowing him, he got annoyed."

She nodded slowly, lips curving in a silent 'oh'. 

"Sorry for lying," he apologized and Riko shook her head smiling understandingly.

"It's alright. I'm still glad someone wants to befriend my brother. He's really a complex character, you know. But he's not that bad…" 

"I know…"

"And I also like you to be his friend! That's why… I'll help you out, ne, is that alright?" she asked enthusiastically, leaning towards Sendoh, eyes sparkling hopefully, hands clasped together… Sendoh could swear that he could see his brother Kito in her. 

"Uh… yeah. That's so nice!" he answered.

"The two of us will work for it, ne?" 

"Hai! Together we'll change Kae-chan!" Sendoh agreed and clasped his hands to Riko; both eye glinting in obvious excitement, both lips arching in a wide wild grin. 

-------------------------------------------------------------

Rukawa's sister was really different and Sendoh was glad that the woman liked her enough to help him out. At least, somehow, he had someone to share his embarrassment _if ever_ the plans they made turned out to be silly. 

He turned the knob of the front door and silently pushed it open.

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG!?!?"

Sendoh was taken aback and fell to the ground hugging the bag of groceries. He just remained sitting until he finally regained his composure. "You scared me, Kito," he sighed before pouting and standing up.

"Did I? Oh well… where have you gone? It's almost evening, you know? I still have to cook!" 

The spiky boy smiled sheepishly and was about to speak when he heard the phone rang. Immediately, he thrust the groceries to his brother and darted to the living room and picked the phone. 

"Moshi moshi!" he greeted enthusiastically.

"Akira-kun?" a girl asked. 

/Hm?/ He had never heard the voice before but it seemed familiar somehow _and_ it belonged to a girl. Need to ask more? "Uh-hai! Akira's speaking! Who's this?" 

"Akira-kun! I'm Kaede's sister!" she answered.

Sendoh's grin widened. "Hey! Riko!" 

"Who's that now?" Kito interrupted. He just closed the door and was about to carry the groceries to their kitchen. 

"Later Kito…" Sendoh replied to his brother, covering the mouthpiece of the phone. "Sorry. Hey! What made you call?" he returned to the other line.

"You know Kae-chan likes strawberry ice cream very much!" said Riko.

Sendoh pouted. /So?/ he thought. "Uh-hai, Riko-san! I like strawberry ice cream too! Demo… what about it?" he asked unable to hide his puzzlement in his tone.

"BAKA! I thought you want to— "

The other line was cut off and Sendoh all Sendoh could hear, _clearly hear_, was someone shouting, "No one baka! Get back to sleep! Just sleep the rest of the day, okay! Hear that? SLEEEEEEEP!!" 

He sweatdropped. That voice, of course, belonged to Riko and he quickly realized to whom she was talking, er, shouting to. He presumed that Kaede was around.

"Sorry," she apologized softly and resumed talking, "BAKA!! I thought you want to make up with my brother?!?" 

_/Make up…?/_ Sendoh smiled 'hentai-ly'. "Uh, of course Riko-san! Of course!" he answered before shaking off perverted thoughts aside.

"Then go here and bring some strawberry ice cream!!" she ordered. 

Sendoh blinked once, then twice. "That would do? You sure?" 

"I'm not sure. But at least you're doing something!" 

He pouted and rubbed his chin contemplatively. She was right. At least he was doing something not just waiting for miracle to occur. He smiled. "Okay, Riko-san! I'll do that! Tomorrow's Sunday… won't he be going out?" 

"That baka?! His life is Shohoku and the house! Of course he'd be here except if the world were going to crumble already then perhaps he would start going to shrines repenting for his sins. But I even doubt he'd do it if ever that time comes! Perhaps he'd still be sleeping!" she laughed contentedly.

_/She's really like Kito-niisan…/ _

"Uh… okay…" 

He had already finished his conversation when his brother appeared from the kitchen and yelled that dinner's ready. 

-------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N: I'll use their (the Rukawas) name in this part, hehe, although the 'Rukawa' is no other that Kae-chan, hehe ^^;)

The red gate, as usual, was wide open. Sendoh thought about its use since, obviously, the red gate served no purpose at all – the house was still expose for all burglars and criminals to see and to check. The Rukawas were sure so confident… anyway, just Kaede's stare and Riko's mouth and the assailants would already fear for their dear lives. But still… they should be careful for an undeniably apparent reason, both Rukawas were beautiful. 

/Hn…/

Sendoh freely passed through the useless gate and knocked at the thankfully-closed door.

"What?" Kaede's cold tone greeted him. 

"May I come in?" he asked suddenly tensed. 

Kaede raised one eyebrow. "Why should I?" 

Sendoh's smile flinch a little. This was going to be hard, he knew. How he wished for heaven to send him help. Wish granted. A pillow came flying towards there direction, hitting Kaede, making the latter tumble and nearly fell to the ground if Sendoh did not caught him. He himself even almost lost his balance too.

"How rude are you, Kae-chan!! Let Akira-kun come in!" Riko ordered. She was sitting at the black leather couch and was holding a thick Physics book. 

Kaede gritted his teeth and immediately freed himself from Sendoh's arm, and even pushed the latter quite harshly. He turned and slammed the door fully open then marched to the living room and dropped himself to the couch grunting. 

"What he meant by that Akira-kun was 'come in, welcome to our humble abode!'" Riko announced happily. Kaede just snorted.

"Ah, yeah… thank you for the hospitality," Sendoh uttered sheepishly and made his way inside. _/At least, I'm on the living room. Any normal visitor should've passed through here first than through the kitchen./_

"Why are you here anyway, Akira-kun?" Riko asked while innocently smiling. 

"Uh… you told me to come here, right?" Sendoh answered confusedly. 

Veins popped in Riko's head as she tried to continue smiling and keeping her temper.

"Really? I did? Oh… I could not remember…" she lied. "Oh!" she shouted as she 'spotted' the plastic bag that Sendoh was carrying. "You should've not bother to bring ice cream for Kae-chan, Akira-kun!" she feigned consideration. "What's the flavor?" 

"Uh… cookies and cream…" he answered tensely.

"Ah…" she whispered, still trying to smile. "How kind of you. Kaede? Can you go to the kitchen and make some tea for Akira-kun?" she requested, he smile was already wavering.

Kaede rolled his eyes and put down his Botany book and reluctantly went to the kitchen. Riko's eyes suddenly narrowed at the absence of his younger brother. Sendoh looked at her anxiously and he blinked upon her sudden disappearance from the couch. Then she just popped up beside him and checked the plastic bag.

"Cookies and cream?!?! Of all flavors, Akira! Kaede hates this!! Of all flavors!! Why did you not follow my advice?!?" she nagged trying to keep her voice down to avoid being heard.

"Strawberries were sold out, Riko-san…" he explained nervously.

"Baka, baka, baka! And why your responses, Akira! Do you want to fail this time?!?" 

"Uh… of course not… but you did not tell me to lie…"

"Baka! What now? What now? What now, huh?"

The kitchen door opened and Riko immediately returned to the couch before Kaede could appear carrying a tray containing a pitcher of green tea and cakes in one hand while the other hand was holding a cone of ice cream.

"Strawberry ice cream, any one?" Kaede asked innocently between licks.

Sendoh and Riko could swear seeing the raven boy smirking.

-------------------------------------------------------------

…to be continued…

-------------------------------------------------------------

Still lots to go and I'm surely be getting busy with school works again! Oh well… wish me luck. 

Thanks for reading! 

Daisuki!!

-miku-chan-

P.S: I _love_ cookies and cream!


	9. Voiced Out And Cooking What a lame chap ...

**Title**

_By Miku_

miku_4444@yahoo.com

*Standard disclaimer applies. Sank you!*

Thanks for the reviews!!! 

To Jo-san and sLL: uh… pairing Riko and Kito?? Hmm… we'll come to that… lemme see… more chapters to go still!! And about Kaede knowing something… hehe… it's more than that. =P

To Star of Recca: I like that part too!! ^__^

To Silhouette Panther: Hai! 'work harder… hmm… Arigatou!!

Thank you minna!! ^___^ 

-------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8: Voiced Out and Cooking ^^;; 

It was an awkward silence being left alone with Kaede. Riko's girl friends _unfortunately_ arrived to have their group study and so she needed to entertain them. They settled at Riko's room leaving the two basketball players on the living room – Kaede, burying his mind to his Botany book, and Akira, eating the ice cream he brought since Kaede would not eat them anyway. 

Sendoh pouted as he stared at the raven boy whose face was obscured by his bangs and was concentrating hard on the book at his lap. He could never start a good conversation that way and as if the younger boy would answer him. He sighed and attempted to initiate nonetheless.

"Never know you study so hard, Rukawa," Sendoh observed cheerfully in which he gained no response. "Botany's quite an interesting topic, I know," he continued.

Rukawa still kept silent.

He knew it. This was going to be hard – urging the boy to speak to him, he knew that was way too impossible especially now that the raven boy was mad at him… or annoyed – still the same thing though.

"I really like the subject and it's obvious that you do too having seen you facing that book for almost an hour without making a single move and without taking notice of one fool here yapping and yapping, even not touching your cake and tea – by the way, mango cake is my favorite thank you!" he said none-stopping – his patience was already depleting.

He frowned and carelessly poked Rukawa's side. "Oi, speak up… Oi, oi…" Pouting, he cupped the boy's chin and lifted his face only to see the latter's soft-lashed-eyes closed – Rukawa, was, obviously, sleeping peacefully. Sendoh unmindfully smiled tenderly as he picked a throw pillow, placed it on the armrest nearest to Rukawa, and gently laid the latter there. He should've known that the young boy was sleeping all the time; after all, it was so unlike Rukawa to be able to last long without basketball in his hand.

Sendoh eased himself at the couch and looked at the white ceiling. He was still smiling although gentler now – not the usual wide grin and even the somewhat 'hentai' one. He felt more relaxed all of the sudden.

"You know," he started softly despite knowing that the raven boy could not be listening, of course, he was asleep. But the atmosphere was too good for a one-sided conversation so… "I don't know how you can stand being yourself. You know, the always-silent-and-serious guy? I don't know how can one person manage to keep himself from talking despite overflowing opinions on his head. I can't imagine myself like you…"

"But come to think of it, I'm like you too in some way… I only speak out loud of happy and at times silly remarks. Always the positive… but keeping the negative and unlikely-Sendoh-Akira thoughts inside… But still…"

"It's not good to remain like that, you know? It results to loads and loads of burden and in the end you're already hurting yourself. Maybe that's the reason why I want to know you more, na? Because I've also felt being pained by unreleased screams and that I know how painful it is and I want to help you…"

"But why are keeping me away? Are you afraid to be hurt more, Kaede?"

"Your name – it's sounds pleasing in the ears you know? How nice would it be to hear your name so very often spoken by happy people… happy people because of you… You know what? All you need to do is smile and I'm sure the world would be so very happy… but perhaps you're thinking that they'll only laugh at you and tease you when you smile, na? I don't know… but if ever you hear me laughing when you smile then it would only mean that I'm so glad for you…"

He stopped for a few moments relinquishing the peaceful silence. Sendoh closed his eyes – the serene smile still not leaving his face. 

Riko, who was standing at the stair, smiled softly and returned upstairs. The snacks for her friends could wait till later…

"Perhaps if you heard me saying these things then you'd call me stupid, na?" Sendoh continued. 

Silence again and Sendoh was beginning to appreciate it now… it was not uncomfortable like before… How he wanted this moment to last… being able to speak out what he longed to tell the younger boy who was quietly sleeping beside him… It's such a shame though that he could not voice out his thoughts whenever Rukawa could be listening. He let himself drift with music that the chirping birds outside created… he almost wanted to sleep too… almost… until a voice break that so relaxing silence – "Do'aho" it said.

Sendoh snapped his eyes open and turned his head to his side, surprised seeing a now-standing raven boy. 

"You can stay for lunch, if you want to," Rukawa offered with his usual monotone before heading to the kitchen to prepare their food.

Reviving from the light shock, Sendoh smiled again and stood up to follow Rukawa, yelling, "Want some help?" 

-------------------------------------------------------------

Sendoh grabbed one egg and stared at it for a short moment, pouting and furrowing his eyebrows. Then, he began beating the shell fearfully with the fork. He had seen his brother Kito beating eggs… he had seen his brother doing other cooking techniques… but those were all visual; he had not yet experienced cooking himself and now he was afraid that the shell would mix with the yolk once he broke it.

He heard Rukawa sighed. Sendoh was beginning to shrink already… he admit it, okay, he know nothing about cooking. He's a man but he knew that was no sensible reason; Rukawa was a man too but he could cook and he could say… expertly. He had seen the younger boy melting the butter in the pan a while ago and stirring the curry powder and flour. He had seen how he added paprika, chutney and rice to the boiling water with chicken stock cube with certainty – like someone who definitely knew what he was doing. From that Sendoh could conclude that the younger boy could indeed cook. Unlike him. 

He felt Rukawa presence and Sendoh glanced beside him. Sure enough, there was Rukawa, standing beside him, somewhat leaning – his hand on the table supporting him… Sendoh was really getting embarrassed… why did he offer to help anyway? 

Shaking his head, Rukawa took the egg from Sendoh, cracked and broke its shell into two in no time but did what Sendoh did not expect. Rukawa seemed playing with them and Sendoh pouted. What was Rukawa doing? 

"We only need the yolk, baka," Rukawa told him softly. Once done, he mixed the yolk with the cream and added them to the boil. 

Sendoh sighed. How embarrassing really. But then, what could he do? He really did not know how to cook and he could not deny that. Admitting his limitation, he smiled again and stood beside Rukawa in front of the range. "What are you cooking anyway?"

"Curried Chicken Soup," Rukawa answered plainly. 

"Hmm… Curried Chicken Soup… I think I'll like that!" said Sendoh grinning happily. Rukawa just snorted. 

"Kae-chan?" they heard Riko called. Rukawa did not answer though and just glanced at the open door where his sister appeared. 

"Ah! Kawaii!" she squealed seeing the two standing beside each other in front of the range. Sendoh smiled sheepishly while Rukawa (Kaede) just rolled his eyes and went back to his cooking. "I can smell curry! Hmm… but my two friends up there are quite conscious with cholesterol now, Kae-chan… Mind preparing something for them?" she requested sweetly. 

_/Strange… Kaede's always the one cooking…/_ Sendoh thought yet as if Riko read his mind, she said, "I don't know how to cook!" she chuckled, "Kae-chan's always better in this. Ne, Kae-chan, thanks!" With that, she was gone. 

"What would you cook for them, na, _Kae-chan_?" Sendoh asked uttering the last word, rather endearment, with a tease. Rukawa just glared at him and Sendoh laughed nervously. Sure thing, just Kaede's fierce stare would send someone to afterlife.

Rukawa went back to cooking, stirring the soup now and then before finally turning the range off. Sendoh saw the younger boy pouting and he immediately wondered what's inside Rukawa's mind now. Sendoh poked Rukawa's arm. "Oi. What are you thinking?" He heard Rukawa grunted before turning to him, raising one eyebrow undecidedly. 

"Will Chicken Liver Stir-Fry do?" 

-------------------------------------------------------------

…to be continued…

-------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry… can't continue anymore… ehehe… I'm wondering what'll happen next… hmm… Ru's kinder _here_… only here… hehe… I'm not planning to make him OOC except with the cooking part… hehe… never know if he truly knows how to cook! Ne, but the story's not so comical already… I wonder about the next chapters though. There's one serious event that would take place though… hehe… I'm not spilling anything… I'm still thinking about that honestly… perhaps the next chapter would come out late… I already have school tomorrow!! OH NO! NO! NO! NO!! L

-miku-chan-

PS: I'm thinking of sketching one serious scene… and if ever I finish it… perhaps I'll upload it to AKMailing List…  

Double PS: Honestly, I don't like the cooking part… but… hehe… 


	10. More Important Things

**Title**

_By Miku_

miku_4444@yahoo.com

*Standard disclaimer applies. Sank you!*

Hey! Hehe. 'Had been able to find some time… hehe… now, now… I'll continue Title! (really dumb, ne?) Okay… hmm… AH!

Star_Of_Recca: AHH!! Gomen! I didn't know you're planning that one. Hehe. It's not like I can read mind or something, ne? Ne? And… and… the idea just entered my mind the moment I'm writing… WAAA! Honest!! * lightning strikes and thunder roars * *Miku-chan looks up* I'm not lying!! WAAAAA! How dare you mean-mean sky!! I'm not lying!! *lightning strikes again*

Hibiki-chan: Yes. This is definitely SenRu. Riko and Kito… hmmm… just read… hehe

Jo-san: The 'serious' chapter's not too torturous and it won't affect SenRu… I guess… or… no… it would affect SenRu but… hehe… just wait… hehe…

 **Sendoh**: you're insane Miku-chan!

Eddie-chan: Arigatou!! Yeah… I think Ru-kun would be so cute with apron… hehe

sLL: Arigatou! Kito and Riko (even their name rhymes!) hehe… I have a plan… not a good one though… *sigh* 

Thanks for the reviews minna! Keep 'em coming! Hehe… 

-------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 9: More Important Things 

He thought that everything could go on smoothly. The day went fine, yes. Rukawa responded to him although the glare was still present at times. They even cooked together! Er… Rukawa cooked and he accompanied the boy. He had lunch with the Rukawa and with some of Riko's girl friends too. Sendoh thought that one of them was cute. Heh. And he even stayed after that just to hang around although Rukawa was not talking to him. But at least the younger boy allowed his company. However, his staying after the lunch was probably wrong. 

//Flashback//

"Oi, won't you help me with this ice cream?" Sendoh asked cutely pouting.

Rukawa glanced at him briefly but only 'hned'. 

Sendoh sighed. He knew it was too good to be true anyway and asking Rukawa to speak casually to him was already too much. At least the boy did not kick him out yet. He slumped and straightened again as he remembered something. 

"Ano, Rukawa, were all my _predictions_ wrong?" asked the spiky boy blinking once. Rukawa gave no response. "Oi. But I think I said something right before… you know… ahahah?" he laughed tensely noting the strange stare Rukawa was giving him. "Uh… I'm just wondering but… you don't have to answer…" he continued trying to relax but Rukawa was still looking blankly at him and then turned his head away from Sendoh. 

"Leave now," the raven boy suddenly instructed and stood up to open the door.

Sendoh stared at him bewildered. "Ano, Rukawa… did I say something wrong?" 

"Leave," Rukawa ordered sternly causing sharp pain to slash through Sendoh – the pain too obvious in his eyes. Sendoh stood up quietly, no more smile in his now-gloomy face. 

"Okay. Bye then. Thanks for the time," Sendoh bid wistfully unable to fake cheerfulness in his face. 

//end of flashback//

He was truly hurt. What had he done wrong? Why was Rukawa being so unpredictable? Perhaps the raven boy already got sick of his presence? But why did he need to be so blunt? And it was hurting Sendoh… his words had always hurt Sendoh. If ever he offended the boy, at least he had the right to know how so that he could at least apologize. But no. Rukawa was not giving him the opportunity.

He opened the front door, got his shoes off, passed the living room, ascended the stairs, went to his room and locked the door, completely ignoring the concern look his brother was giving him.

Why… he could not understand Rukawa. Such mood swings… he could not endure him anymore. He was trying his best to be kind to him, to be patient, to be understanding… but as if the younger boy was trying to really drain all of these away. As if he wanted Sendoh out of his life…

The sullen spiky boy sat on his bed, his hands covering his face. 

Why was he trying to be part of Rukawa's life anyway? He needed not to involve himself to him anyway. Nobody asked him to, not even Rukawa himself. He had many friends and one person rejecting him was nothing compared to all persons he had. He should not insist himself to the younger boy – he was, after all, tired already. 

He slowly laid his back on the bed, eyes closed. 

Of course such things would not make him cry yet he could be lonely. Perhaps because this was the first time he experienced being openly rejected. At least, he could get used to the feeling already and if ever there would come a second time, he would not be hurt that much. 

But first time really sucks.

He heard the phone below rang and Kito's light footsteps coming to his room afterwards. Then his brother knocked. "Akira, phone call for you," Kito called gently. 

Sendoh turned and buried his face to the pillow. "I don't want to answer any call right now. Just make an excuse," he requested. 

"Ah… I can't do that. It's Koshino. I think he's mad," answered his brother.

/That jerk, he's always mad!/ "Tell him I need a rest!"

"Akira, just talk to him for a minute, will you? It may be something important," still with gentle voice, Kito continued coaxing him.

/Damn…/ Sendoh knit his eyebrows and buried his face to the pillow more, fist clenching. "I don't want to, okay?" he still refused trying his best to keep his temper. 

"Would you want me to take his message instead?" 

/Damn…/ "Do whatever you want, okay! Just let me alone!" Sendoh _almost_ shouted, his voice rising a little. He was gritting his teeth now.

"Okay…" Kito said, still gently and Sendoh heard footsteps walking away slowly. 

Why did everybody seem too bad now? He needed to clear his mind. He could not go on like this. He should not go on like this. Just because of one ungrateful fox…

But he had no right to hate Rukawa too. He knew he was the persistent one in the first place. Maybe he should just quit in and continue with his life. 

Unbeknownst to him, he had fallen asleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Monday morning. He was having a really bad headache and he did not know why. He felt like some drunken man still having his hangover! But of course he was not drunk.

He felt his stomach growling. Oh yeah… he forgot to eat. Sluggishly, he rose himself from the messy bed and went to the bathroom, washed his face and gurgle. Then he decided to take a bath first before breakfast. He knew Kito had already cooked. He could already smell the aroma of something he knew was definitely delicious. 

After changing to his uniform and fixing his bag, he went downstairs, dropped his bag to the couch and excitedly went to the dining. "What's for breakfast, Kito?" he asked cheerfully. 

His brother observed him for a short moment before smiling. Then he closed his eyes, his face all proud as he raised a finger to tell his brother his today's special, "Minestrone and…" he stopped hearing grumpy sounds, opened his eyes and searched for Sendoh who was now at the table ravishing the food served before him. Kito just stared at his younger brother who was satisfying his gluttony, then blinked, then smiled. "You're sure hungry, huh?" he teased.

Sendoh nodded, still eating. 

Kito parted his lips as if he attempted to say something but hesitate. He just continued watching his brother and then began eating too.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"I called yesterday, baka, and you're brother said you were still not home. Where were you last night anyway? I called thrice, you know?" said Koshino, glowering at him.

Sendoh rolled his eyes and started rocking his chair. "What's so important thing were you supposed to tell me anyway?" he asked uninterested.

Koshino silenced for a moment and Sendoh enjoyed that time allowing himself to do some thinking.

He was offended, yes, very, very, very much. But no, he would not give up and not because his pride was insulted. No. He really wanted to know Rukawa. Why he was acting so cold to others especially to him? He wanted to change the boy… he wanted him to smile at least for once… He wanted him to be happy with the other people around him. Such opportunities and blessings he was neglecting… He wanted to make the other boy recognize all these things and appreciate them. 

But how? Rukawa was always avoiding him… Even if Riko was trying to help him, he should not fully depend on the woman. It was his decision now… Riko was not asking him to do this.

Kaede…

The name really sounded good. 

He wondered if ever Rukawa heard all the things he had said. Perhaps Rukawa did. How stupid was he to be so careless. But still, it was worth it anyway, right? He thought that Rukawa appreciated it… the younger boy's mood changed after that. Yet…

"Why were you apologizing at Rukawa last Saturday?" Koshino's question brought him back to reality. Sendoh smiled wider recalling how stupid he was in front of the camera. Now… it did not feel so embarrassing anymore… 

"I did something wrong," was Sendoh's honest but brief reply.

"I never know you were acquainted with him outside the court…" 

Sendoh was not watching the soccer team playing on the field. He knew soccer too… oh wait…!

"Well, just getting to know him better," he answered, his smile was from ear to ear now as he thought of something. "Ja now, Hiro! I'm going home!" he bid and stood up to grab his bag.

Koshino frowned. "You're too early to leave today! And we have a practice!" he reminded the already running spiky boy. 

Sendoh stopped at the door and waved. "So please tell Taoka-sensei I have something important to do!" he excused and hurried to the corridor. Koshino ran after him.

"Baka! You are the captain, you know!" he shouted, stopping at the middle of the hallway and just following Sendoh with his gaze (or glare).

"I'm not forgetting, Hiro!" Sendoh shouted back. He was already at the stairs. Koshino decided to ran after him again. 

"Was that thing more important than basketball?!" 

That made Sendoh stopped and Koshino sighed in relief. Sendoh's eyes furrowed in concentration. His best friend started to walk towards him. 

_Thing more important than his basketball…?_

Was it? Was it more important than basketball? 

Sendoh smiled. There's no doubt about his answer. 

"Of course it is!!" he shouted as he started running again leaving a bewildered, shock, amazed, astonished… and what more… Koshino behind. 

Of course it was. It was even more important for risking himself to Taoka's beating tomorrow…

-------------------------------------------------------------

…to be continued

-------------------------------------------------------------

^_^ Hehe… what do you think? Comments minna! I have to honestly thank Sendoh and Koshino for this chapter. The last part was really unexpected. I just planned of having to make Sendoh and Koshino talk… and even the new _idea_ that Sendoh just thought was unplanned too… the thought just flashed in my mind when I was typing about that scene in the soccer field. But it doesn't involve soccer… hehe… read the line again and if you have read the previous chapter, you might get the idea too. ^_^ hehe. I'm not spoiling anything. And no, the serious part is still not here… more chapters to go… hehe… what happened here is just the 'normal' thing. Right?

Thanks Koshino for that thing-more-important-than-basketball line. It just popped in the screen… hehe… of course I typed it but still… everything just came up from nothing… hehe… thanks to these wonderful characters… Now I'm really wondering what'll happen next. ^_^

PS: Are you hinting anything in this chap?? Hehe… one clue: it doesn't involve SenRu. ^^;;

I LOVE YOU ALL!!! MUWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!


	11. Their Plan

**Title**

_By Miku_

miku_4444@yahoo.com

*Standard disclaimer applies. Sank you!*

YAIY… sorry for the long wait… er… nobody's waiting, okay…^^;

I hope things would go the way I planned… *sigh* but then, I don't know how to put the scenes in my mind accurately in words… *sigh* Oh well… 

Okay, Title's already developing… hehe… I mean, for me, the upcoming chapters would really be… making sense. Yes. At last… er… I hope so, I mean. 

To Silhouette Panther, thanks! To Jo-san, no, I don't want to follow Kitsune's footsteps… one or two angst SenRu writer whould be enough for a balance ^^; don't worry, everything will be revealed in… the following chapters ^^; To Kitsune, aa, Kosh's that useful… yeah… hehe… but I the truth was, he was not just 'being useful' in that part… hehe… I hope you get what I mean ^_~; To sLL, yeah… that scene's probably the most sensible I've ever written… hehe

-------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 10: Their Plan 

He rammed the door open, tumbled over his shoes, raced to his room, dropped his duffel bag and dashed back to the living room and grabbed the phone. After dialing, he waited for someone to answer. He's going to challenge him… 

Then he smashed the phone back to the receiver upon realization – Rukawa was still probably at Shohoku practicing with his team. No. Make that Rukawa was definitely still at Shohoku practicing with or without his team. Damn… perhaps he should wait until before nightfall to contact the boy. But perhaps, it would be better if he would go to the Rukawa's residence and wait for the Shohoku ace to arrive.

He preferred the last option and ran to his room again to change. Kito, who just appeared from the kitchen, just watched how lively his brother was today.

Sendoh changed for a simple white shirt with a striking 'playboy' proclamation at the back and a blue denim. He grabbed a dark blue jacket hanging on the wall before sprinting to the living room again. Upon opening the front door, he remembered that he forgot the most important thing to bring so he rammed the door close once more, stepped back and turned around before attempting to run again only to be pulled by his brother who was looking at him with his slack eyes.

"Kito!!" Sendoh shouted while trudging and dragging his brother behind. "Kito! Let me go! I'm leaving!"

"NO!!" Kito shouted, eyes in tears and lips in childish pout. "Don't go, Akira!!" he wailed.

"I. Want. To. Go!!" the spiky protested laboriously trying to make his way back to his room with Kito such a heavy load trailing him.

"No! No! No! Why are you doing this Akira? You are my brother and you know I love you!! I love you Akira! Don't leave me!!" Kito continued pleading and wailing, falls of tears streaming in his chibi face. 

"Bakeyaro! What are you saying?! Let me go! I have something important to do!" 

Kito let go and Akira almost fell to the floor facedown. "Baka…" Akira whispered and glared at his brother who was now standing confidently and raking his hair with his fingers. 

"We've got some place to go tonight, Akira. You are not leaving," Kito commanded and plopped to the couch raising his feet to the table. 

"No. I have something important to do," Akira objected and started to run to his room again.

"If you do that then I'll give you no allowance for 1 whole week," his brother threatened him making him stop on his track, face his brother and frown.

Kito was smiling crazily before he glared back at Akira. The latter pouted, narrowed his eyes as if thinking and menacing at the same time. 

"So be it!" Akira replied at last before marching madly to his room. Kito stared at him amusingly before grinning again.

"No allowance for 1 month!" he announced immediately catching his younger brother's attention. "No… perhaps two or more…"

"What?! You're so unfair Kito!!" Akira wailed, swirled around stamping his foot in the process. Then in one swift movement he was already in front of Kito and was strangling him. "You no mercy bakemono!!"

Kito was still laughing despite difficulty in breathing and was trying to free himself from Akira. "So… st-ill… dare… to… go?" he asked, eyes mischievously piercing despite his current state.

Akira growled and at last released the neck of his brother and dropped himself dejectedly at the floor. "I really have to go…" he griped.

"It can wait. But for now, eat early dinner and we're leaving…" Kito instructed before standing up and returning to the kitchen. The spiky boy just followed eyes on him.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Whom are we waiting for?" Akira complained having been standing at the place for almost an hour. 

His brother dragged him to a theater where great plays and musicals take place. Akira never thought that Kito liked going to such events having been together with his brother for his whole living years. Kito was someone who liked loud and lively places – somewhere where he could meet up with unique people without acting so refine. That was why his brother's sudden interest to such place now really surprised the spiky boy.

Kito smiled feignedly and it only symbolized that he himself was protracting his patience. 

"She should be coming already, Akira. Please be more patient."

Akira frowned knowing that he could do nothing. His brother seemed incensed already and it was obvious that he was just restraining his anger having seen him smiled like that with lips twitching thinner, cheekbones shaky and eyes slightly narrowed. Akira knew. Both of them were used being the latecomer but _never_ the awaiting party.

"Who's that girl anyway? Don't tell me she's your girlfriend please," Akira asked followed by a silent grunt.

Kito chuckled. "No. I've actually never seen her and I've only talked to her last night," the older man casually. 

Akira raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Want to be safe so you brought me, huh? If I only knew… I had something more important to do that standing as your backup, you know?" 

His brother only laughed louder, yet still discreetly having _refined_ citizen around them. "What's that important thing anyway?" 

"None of your business…" he answered and leaned to one of the Grecian column. 

He was thinking now when to visit Rukawa to do his _plan_ – not a stupid one, he presumed. He wanted to know more about that boy and perhaps his new idea and _technique_ would help, at least, somehow. 

Then he saw a familiar image of a woman. Akira knit his brows, narrowed his eyes and focused them on the arriving person. Surely, he knew her! She could not be!

She could not be Riko!

The woman saw her and her already-present smile widened. "Hey!" she greeted and walked hastily to them. Kito looked at her a bit looking curious and Akira immediately knew that _she_ was not the _one_. Nevertheless, he returned the wave she just gestured and straightened himself. 

"What are you doing here, Riko-san?" he asked smiling sweetly. 

"Uh…" she paused as if thinking, then she glanced at his brother and back to him, "I… I'm here to meet Kito," she answered.

Akira cocked his head – surprised and confused. "You mean, Oniisan?"

She nodded. "I never thought that he was your brother," she said cheerfully before facing Kito. "Hi…" 

Kito's expression did not change. He was still looking at her as if surprised or something. He rubbed his nape, a typical gesture of the Sendohs. "Uh… hi…" he returned, his tone was even questioning. As if shock, he lowered his hand and took Riko's for a friendly handshake. 

"So, she's the one you're meeting, huh?" asked Akira to his still surprised-and-confused looking brother. 

"Uh… yeah…" 

Akira sighed then frowned. "So I guess we can come in now, right?" he asked but did not wait for any more response as he started to walk to the entrance. 

"Not yet. Kaede's still not around. He was still probably drinking his coffee… you know, to wake him up…" she informed him.

_/Kaede…? He's here?/_

The spiky boy slowly turned around to face Riko. "He's coming?" he asked and Riko nodded happily. "Oh…" he silently uttered and leaned back to the column again.

Great… this should be great. The raven boy was here and perhaps he could do the offer there… but then… suddenly he felt as if the time was not right. And he would not want to question the boy in this place, in such event and with such people around… He could never build the right atmosphere and approach.

"Oh, there he is!" Riko exclaimed and waved to the nearing figure of the Shohoku ace.

"Kaede-kun!" Kito called and waved too. 

Kaede seemed to have noticed the two but he did not wave back. That was unlikely of him. Instead, he turned his gaze to other direction although he was going towards them. 

"Hey! Nice seeing you again!" Kito greeted and slapped Kaede's back. The latter winced in the suddenness of the action but did not react. 

Akira just smiled at Kaede when their eyes met but said nothing. 

"Come on! Let's go!" Riko announced and started walking to the entrance. Kito followed with a slower pace but long strides. Kaede just rolled his eyes then followed. Akira was left standing at the same spot as he watched the three. This was weird but he decided to think no more. Then he ran to them who were already near the swinging door falling in line to give their ticket. 

Kaede was just in front of him and Akira wanted so much to start at least even a short talk. He could not really endure too much silence. But then, he was afraid that Kaede would just ignore him.

What the heck! He could've already been used with Kaede's snubbing. 

"I never knew you liked plays and musicals," Sendoh said to the raven boy but the latter only snorted and said nothing.

He knew it. A decent conversation with Kaede was impossible.

"Oh!" he heard Riko exclaimed and he looked at her. "I forgot something!" she announced and faced her brother. "Kaede, I have to go to the mall before it closes! Just stay with these two, okay?" she said and waited for no answer and disappeared. 

Akira immediately noticed the scowl on the raven boy's face but said nothing. He would just try to make the younger boy feel more at ease with him and his brother. And speaking of the devil…

"Oh! Akira heard Kito exclaimed, exactly how Riko delivered the exclamation. "I forgot something too!" he announced and turned to Akira. "Just enjoy, okay?" he said and started to run.

"Where are you going?!" Akira shouted to his brother.

Kito paused walking (or running, whatever) and faced Akira a bit hesitantly. "Uhm… perhaps in the mall too! Just enjoy okay!" he said and was immediately out of sight leaving and frowning Kaede and a confused Akira. 

Then realization struck him. 

Why did he not think about that? There was a _Riko_ around and Akira knew how the mind of that woman worked. Plus, add up the presence of Kito and the result would be a totally lame plan. 

He sighed.

But it was a help too though. Perhaps he should not waste their _goodwill_. Sendoh turned to face Kaede only to see the raven boy slowly walking away.

"Hey!" he called and ran to the departing person. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"Home," Kaede answered. 

"Eh? Now, now… don't waste the opportunity, Rukawa. We have tickets and would you want to waste them? They're costly too, you know?" 

Kaede just shrugged.

"Okay. Come on, will you? It would not matter if those two idiots could not come," Akira said and pulled Kaede with him back to the entrance. Kaede, on the other hand, just rolled his eyes but did not protest anymore. 

-------------------------------------------------------------

…to be continued…

-------------------------------------------------------------

There. But I'm telling you, still lots to go! And I think I like the next chapter. 


	12. The Game

**Title**

_By Miku_

miku_4444@yahoo.com

*Standard disclaimer applies. Sank you!*

Whew! Week's been tough for me… and sorry for the long wait again. 'Been busy with my web and all… hehe… I think Title would be the last SenRu fic I'll post here in ff.net… well… maybe… And to those who are reading my "Unsung Melody of my Heart", I'll continue it too so don't worry. I just have to get more inspiration ^^; 

Okay. Now… let me continue ^^ This is one very long chapter so please… hehe… bear with me. I have to make things fast because there are still lots of chapter to go!!! WAAAAA!!! Okay… for this chapter again, quite long and perhaps boring? This is not meant to be a serious chapter… no… other more serious chapter shall follow… I don't think I can make a good angst though… hehe… weird ne? To think that at first this fic seemed humorous? Oh well… But then… no, the ending shall not be that bad… no cruelty for Sen. and Ru. Christmas is near already and the two deserves to be happy… and to think that SenRu day just finished… hehe… okay, okay, enough blabbering already…

Uh… yeah… To Jo-san, Kito really smitten by Riko? Hehe. As far as I know, they're just working together… and… they have a scene here for you; To Silhouette Panther, haha! Yeah… a date… hmm, perhaps… let's put it like that; To Star of Recca, Koshino? Maybe. I'm not sure. And no, I'm no good with angst but I do love reading them! 

Oh. And this symbol "~o~" means change of POV. Thanks! 

-------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 11: The Game 

It was a violin concerto they watched. Sendoh thought that he'd be bored knowing himself that he had no inclinations with musicals, orchestra or whatever. At some point, yes, he nearly walked out of the theater and decided to go home and enjoy with his own CD collections of rocks. At some point, yes, but Rukawa was with him and that was enough reason for him to stay. But not because of any other mad or weird intention, he reminded himself. He was there to share some moment with the boy and perhaps get to know him. And other than that, he wanted to find the right time to challenge him. 

And it was now, he vowed to himself as they walked out of the huge and sophisticated hall. He glanced at Rukawa and saw the younger boy looking in the other direction – towards a girl with short blue hair and red eyes. Sendoh immediately recognized her as the girl who played the violin. She was magnificent especially when at the stage, lone but confident, announcing to the crowd that she knew what she was doing and was good at it. But her eyes, like Rukawa's, were cold and distant. Yet when she laid her chin at the instrument, closed her eyes and started to play, she was at once alive and vivid as if she was demanding the audience to focus on her and her alone. She was definitely like Rukawa who could be so desolated at times and dynamic on the court. And perhaps that was the reason the raven boy was looking at her now. Could he imagine himself to her? Sendoh wondered.

"What's her name again?" he asked trying to gain Rukawa's attention once again.

Rukawa glanced shortly at him, then back to the girl before turning and continued walking out. "Ayanami," he answered softly.

Sendoh smiled gently and looked at the girl before following the raven boy. "Hey Rukawa, it's only past eight, would you care to stop by our house?" he asked. He noticed the slight confused look on Rukawa's face and he pouted. "I mean, I want to challenge you," he restated.

With that, Rukawa turned his eyes on him questioningly. "One-on-one?" 

Sendoh grinned wider. "Something like that. But no, not basketball," he answered and winked wittily at the companion. "One who'd win in every moves would get the privilege of asking a question, How's that?" 

Rukawa frowned and it was an obvious sign of disagreement for Sendoh. 

"Okay," Sendoh continued, slid in front of Rukawa forcing the latter to stop. He drew both hands to his waist as if posing for a challenge. "If you win, you could order me anything, within reason of course. You could order me to quit bugging you and whatever. But of course, if you win, at least allow me one favor of asking my last question. So, you're in?" he asked, smiling pleadingly. 

Rukawa seemed to ponder for a moment then stared at him hesitantly. Sendoh just continued smiling and he silently hissed in triumph as he saw the slow change of expression of Rukawa's face. "Okay," the younger boy answered, "What's the game?" 

"Chess."

-------------------------------------------------------------

Riko took a deep breath and stretched out her arms. She was inside an elevator which windowed the breathtaking night view of the city. Neon lights from bars, arcades and some casino… lights from the houses and buildings, from the cars and rail transit, from the light posts and traffic lights… the city was sparkling brilliantly and Riko just loved the sight. 

"It feels so good to help!" she exclaimed as she stretched herself unreservedly. "I hope that _that_ baka would finally accept a friend!" 

Kito sighed while rolling his eyes and shifted his feet. He was leaning at the other side of the elevator, opposite Riko. "You are poles apart from your brother, you know?" 

She smiled coyly at him, fanning her hand. "Of course I am. I'm friendly, nice, sweet, thoughtful and cordial! And our obvious big difference is…"

"You're a loudmouth whereas your brother's modest and quiet," Kito continued earning a blazing glare from the woman.  

"What I'm trying to say is that I'm a female and he's a male. Our reproductive organs are obviously different from one another and…"

"What's reproductive organ got to do with it?"

"It's shows how diverse we are of course…"

"You're tactless…"

"Maa maa, I'm just a liberal and a smart woman for your information and talking about science is not to be regarded as something coarse or whatever and it's just you who's I'm sure is thinking green and…"

"Who's thinking green here, miss? I'm just pointing out that your reasons are so palpable and it needed not to be used as a reason at all. Such inane thing to say that you're reproductive organs is different because you are both of different sexes. It's already visible and to reason that out is so low…"

The other three passengers were looking at them bug-eyed. 

"Why you! I'm just trying to remind you that I'm a girl and you ought to respect me, baka!"

"Who would respect a girl like you?"

Riko's eyes widened and she clamped her hand on her mouth as if in deep shock. "You! You! You have some wicked intention with my Kae-chan, no?!"

Kito stared at her in disbelief. "Oi, oi! What made you think that! You're changing the topic, miss!" 

"I knew it!!" Riko squealed. "That's why Akira-kun told me you're always asking about Kae-chan! I knew it! You think he's more feminine than I am so that's why such words and treatments from you…"

Kito sweatdropped. "Baka…" he whispered and just rolled his eyes. 

The door opened and Riko immediately got hold of herself again and ran to the exit squeezing through the four people. Kito frowned and followed. 

"Don't follow me, pervert!" Riko shouted to Kito and at once gained the shoppers attention. 

"Why you! I'm not doing anything to you! And…" Kito paused knowing that deep inside, yes, he was really somewhat perverted… but… for that woman to announce that in public was too much! Before he could continue, Riko was already walking away. Kito just sighed and followed. 

"I said don't follow me!" she yelled although not as loud as before. Perhaps she finally regained her common sense that shouting in public was undeniably unethical.

"I'm not following you, miss! It just happened that we should be taking the same way to the exit," Kito reasoned out and walked passed her confidently. 

Riko pouted while murmuring, "So proud…" and then she followed marching.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Sendoh searched for the house key in his pocket. He was wondering why Kito was not yet home. His brother did not watch the musical so it would be unusual for him to stay late. His brother was the type of guy who would rather stay home than be going out. Of course Kito also went to bar, he's old enough for that so to say… but to choose between relaxing at home or jamming outside, Kito would definitely prefer the former. That was their big difference. Akira liked to stay at the outdoor but not in some bar or something… he went there too but he preferred the seaside better.

"There," he announced happily as he found the key and inserted it in the lock. He opened the door and immediately turned the lights on before inviting Rukawa to come in. 

The raven boy entered with his typical confident attitude. Sendoh found it amusing since the first time the younger boy entered in this house, he was as humble as ordinary guests. So perhaps he was already at ease? Sendoh thought hopefully. 

He asked Rukawa to follow him to his room. The living room was just right but he thought that the atmosphere of a more private place would be better. He would not just play games with him. He was doing this because he wanted to know the boy more and if possible, deeply. 

After taking his jacket off and hanging it on the wall, Sendoh arranged the couches so that they could face each other. He opened one closet and found the chess board there. He smiled. The item had been stuck in that dark place for more than ten years. He thought that he would not need it anymore and he even planned to sell it if Kito did not prevent him. Kito told him that someday he'd appreciated and want it once more and his brother was right. Right now, he was depending on the wooden item for a chance to be closer to the boy… even not as close friends, even not as friends… he just wanted to be someone Rukawa would remember the time he was at his lowest point of his life and wanted to have someone to talk to. 

He set the board at the table and Rukawa followed him, seating himself to the opposite chair. "There, now you choose – black or white?" he asked happily as he continued arranging the pieces. Rukawa was helping him. 

"Whatever…" was the only response he gained and Sendoh offered the white to the younger boy.

Opening move done, Sendoh followed by moving his pawn. It took Sendoh three moves before he managed to eat a piece. He smiled and looked at Rukawa. "First question…" 

Rukawa rolled his eyes but did not complain. He just stared at the spiky boy with eyes as if signaling for his opponent to do the asking already. 

"Did you have fun tonight?" Sendoh asked, his voice held sincerity and assurance that this was the question he really wanted to ask.

Rukawa's knitted his eyebrows and looked at Sendoh as if studying him. 

**~o~                                                                                                                                    ~o~**

He was surprised by the question. Not that it was hard to answer but he expected for Sendoh to ask the typical questions that other people wanted to ask, like, "how come you're so aloof", "why are you always keeping distant", "why don't you have friends" and other more inquisitions regarding his seemingly abnormal manner.

But no. Sendoh just asked perhaps the silliest question he'd ever heard. Or maybe not…?

Now he was torn inside on how to answer that. Honestly, he was already prepared if ever he'd be asked of the 'typical' questions. He could just answer, "Because that's me", "I just want to", or "I don't know". Oftentimes, he would just answer yes or no and at this moment, it was what needed. But why did it seemed so hard? 

Because the question was hard… he only realized that now. 

Sendoh was just looking at him, waiting for his answer patiently. Why did Sendoh have to be this persistent and witty, he thought. 

Now to answer "yes" or "no"? It seemed so simple yet… he could answer no… but… 

"Yes," he answered softly, turning his gaze to the window. He could still see Sendoh smile broadened. 

"Your move," the spiky boy reminded him gently and Rukawa immediately shifted his attention back to the game again. 

Sendoh's previous move allowed Rukawa to eat a pawn. It was his turn now to ask. He sighed inwardly and closed his eyes as he thought of his question. He never expected this would be so difficult. Upon opening his eyes, he saw Sendoh looking at him like the way he had looked at him before. Same patient eyes… same kind smile… 

Why was this man making things so damn hard for him?

"Why are you so persistent with me?" he asked avoiding looking at Sendoh. 

"Because I want to know you," was the older man's short but precise answer. 

Rukawa frowned and glared at the other. "Why do you want to know me?" he asked but only gained a smirk from the spiky boy. 

"Ah-ah… one question at a time," Sendoh reminded him before focusing at the pieces on the chessboard to plan his next move. 

Silence enveloped the whole place, only but the sound of wood touching wood could be heard. Rukawa was now more determined to avoid his piece being taken. He did not want to confront any more queer inquisitions from the spiky boy. This was too much to him… even just being here… in this place… with him…

He heard Sendoh 'tsk-tsked' and Rukawa looked up to see the former smirking at him. "Wrong move," Sendoh said before moving the horse and eating another pawn. 

/_Damn…/_ Rukawa cursed silently. Thinking too many things while playing chess was not a good combination. 

"Was it okay for you that I was with you during the concerto?" 

Another dumb question. Why was Sendoh wasting time with these stupid questions. It would get him nowhere. He said he wanted to know him but now he was just asking casual questions. If Sendoh wanted to know him deeply, he could ask him with something 'more'.

But then, like the first one, this question was as bad and as difficult. Lying was the easiest to do but… looking at the man in front of him who was staring at him kindly, with all trust and patience in his eyes… Rukawa could no find the strength to do so. It would be the fairest thing to do… to be honest. After all, Sendoh had been honest to him.

"Yes," he answered before immediately choosing the bishop and moving it.

It took them four more moves before Sendoh was able to take a piece again. Rukawa clenched his fist but said nothing. 

"How are you feeling right now?" 

Rukawa could not help but scowl at him and closed his eyes in exasperation. What were Sendoh doing now? Was he acting like some kind of a psychologist or what?! /_Dammit…/_ But what made him madder was the fact that these questions were so hard… questions he never expected someone to asked to him.

"Puzzled," he answered crossly and was glad that he was mad enough to answer quite accurately. Yes. He was puzzled. Very puzzled. 

Sendoh cocked his head and pouted, "Why?" he asked. 

"One question at a time," Rukawa reminded him now and Sendoh smiled wider. 

Few more moves and Sendoh once again took a piece. Rukawa should've thought twice before agreeing with this madness but then… why would he let such stupid spiky-head defeat him even just in chess? But he should admit it, Sendoh was still very good with chess. 

"I know why you're puzzled," Sendoh said and a bit stunning Rukawa. "What did you expect from me anyway?" 

"That you'd ask better questions," he immediately answered and concentrated with the pieces once again. But Sendoh still managed to make smart moves and, again, managed to take the bishop. 

"Had I offended you before, or now?" the older man was now looking sincerely at him, the smile was gone, his eyebrows high as if he was really desiring to hear the reply. 

"Offended, no. Annoyed, yes," was his honest retort. Now, Rukawa could feel his usual confidence and aloofness coming back. He almost lost it back there… during the start of this strange game. 

He moved the queen and was rewarded with the horse. He nearly smiled… nearly… he was finally regaining his senses… he was glad… he was relieved. 

"Why would you care if ever you had offended me?" he asked unaware he just did. He immediately scolded himself for being too unguarded. He wanted to ask that, yes, because he was curious. But he hesitated the idea because the other man might misinterpret him. However, what was already done could never be taken back so he just stared unflinchingly at Sendoh who just smiled a bit… wistful?

"I care because… I don't want to hurt or offend you," Sendoh retorted and Rukawa found the answer unsatisfying yet he could not do anything – it meant asking another question and he should make another right move.

Suddenly they heard a coarse singing voice. It was from a man who seemed apparently drunk with rendered toneless lines and constant changing pitch… The two listened to the man for a moment. Rukawa thought it was so stupid – to listen to such horrible song, if you could still call it a song. But right now, it seemed like the most relaxing sound… the sound that could set him free from the discomfiture he was feeling… at least, even for a short moment. 

Horrible song… horrible voice… it made him recall how idiotic Sendoh acted back then when he cross-dressed as a psychotic fortuneteller just to… know him… Sendoh did almost everything despite looking so stupid just to know him… what good would it give Sendoh? Why did it seemed so important to the older man? He… did not want to… he did not want to…

"Your turn now," Sendoh's voice brought him back from reality. He was a bit surprised but he thought he managed to hide it from him.

The singing of the drunken man was slowly fading now… and in no time, the room was in deep silence again. 

"But why are you keeping me away?" Sendoh asked after making the right move. Rukawa's shoulder slowly fell down… this was one of the questions he expected from the spiky boy but now… he did not know how to answer it anymore… Why was he keeping him away in the first place? Why?

Because he did not want to expect… he did not want to hope… he did not want to be hurt… by him… most of all… by him… But he could not tell that to Sendoh, right? He could not and that was the most painful of it all… He could never be fully honest to him…

"Because… I don't want to…" was his very vague response and Sendoh stared at him, as if studying him, then after a few moments, Sendoh nodded slowly as if he just decided on something but he said nothing. Instead, he just continued with his next move that allowed a good chance for Rukawa to take him on.

"And why do you keep coming back?" Rukawa asked, bowing his head, eyes looking blankly at the remaining pieces at the chessboard. He wanted to know… he wanted to hear the answer… but he should not let Sendoh know what he wanted, right?

"Because I really want to know you," Sendoh answered and Rukawa frowned. Sendoh answered that already! They were just talking in circle… he could never get the answers he wanted to hear… 

And what are those?

Rukawa moved the queen and had another bishop. "Why do you want to know me?"

"Because I care for you…" 

The raven boy bit his lower lip and watched Sendoh's next move… another lame one, he judged. Sendoh seemed he was not thinking anymore.

"Why do you care?" 

The question made Sendoh paused for quite a longer moment before he sighed and looked at Rukawa and answered, "Because I treat you as my friend already… a very special friend…"

Rukawa just stared at the man in front of him, lips slightly parted in a hanging question. /_Why?/_ He did not know what that 'why' supposed to mean… he did not know what to ask anymore… he just wanted to go already. But of course, he could not. 

Smiling softly and a bit forlornly, Sendoh reached out his hand to move another piece. Rukawa decided to continue the game although his concentration was already breaking. It was not difficult anyhow… the game seemed too easy now, actually… Could it be? Could it be that Sendoh was allowing him to win? 

Sendoh moved and Rukawa moved another piece as well and he captured the queen. 

"Why are you letting me win?" he asked, a bit mad and bit confused, but Sendoh was now smiling contentedly. The latter looked at him, still with the kind grin, before he sighed.

"You are still oblivious, are you? I just want to hear you talk more. I just want to know what's inside your mind… what you want to know… what's bugging you and what makes you confuse… now, just one move and the game's done. You already trapped my king…" Sendoh told him and moved his king, checkmate, anywhere, but he seemed not bothered. He continued finding the right place for the king but it was already guarded. 

Rukawa frowned with what Sendoh was doing and showing him. Yes. At last, the game was already finished… and what now?

"I lost. But the deal… I can ask you one more question before you tell me your order, right?" 

Rukawa just stared at him confusedly, even pleadingly. He was at lost now… he did not know what was happening already or what he should do. Nevertheless, he nodded once signaling Sendoh to ask already. 

"Rukawa," Sendoh started, smile gone and eyes looking intently at him now. The taller boy leaned to the low table, his arm crashing with the chess pieces. Rukawa just stared at him with still the cluttered emotions in his face. "Kaede… can I be your friend?" 

The younger boy's face twitched with a slight display of uncertainty and confusion. Why was Sendoh doing this? And of all times, why now? Now that he had exhausted all his strength… now that he was mentally and emotionally vulnerable? Why did this man have to suddenly appear in his life and ask of him a simple thing that meant so big to him? Why did that man have to be Sendoh Akira? Of all people… 

"I…"

Sendoh's gazed softened upon seeing the boy looking so lost. He smiled understandingly and laid his hand to Rukawa's head smoothing the soft black hair. "It's alright, Kaede…"

Rukawa bowed, his bangs obscuring the sight of his face. He was slightly trembling now, clenching and unclenching his fist… eyes shut to prevent any daring tears…

"I… I just…"

-------------------------------------------------------------

…to be continued…

-------------------------------------------------------------

Long ne, minna? Hehe, gomen… I just have to do this… please wait for the next chapter. I promised that I'd be making sense already, right? Do you think I could make that promise?? ^^; Okay… so that's all… please review! Please! I would certainly appreciate it… 

Thank you again… 


	13. Record Bars Are The Most Dangerous Place...

**Title**

_By Miku_

miku_4444@yahoo.com

*Standard disclaimer applies. Sank you!*

Sheesh… I'm very glad to announce people that… Hey! I'm back! I'm back, still alive and kicking and more than eager to continue Title. Unsung Melody of my Heart is, at the meantime, out of existence. Why? Let's just say that I lost the spirit of the story. Good thing that I reread your reviews for Title so there… enough to ignite my waning… uh… fervor. Uh, yeah… the reason for my sudden and long disappearance is… school

Okay, enough blabbering! 

-------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 12: Record Bars Are The Most Dangerous Places

"I just…" 

Sendoh's eyes narrowed as he watched with sympathy the younger boy quiver to get up. Rukawa was tired and weak now – this Sendoh knew, and he could not blame Rukawa if the latter decided to demand him to disappear from his life. Had he been too much and too assuming for trying to get far? For attempting to get deeper? 

So Rukawa would tell him to be gone… to stop messing his life… to mind his own business… Was that the price of his meddling? Or should he just let things the way they were before? Them, being contender of one another inside the court? Was friendship impossible especially now?

"I just…" Rukawa whispered as he rubbed his forehead with the heel of his palm. 

"No. It's alright, you don't have to force yourself now, Kaede…" Sendoh said. He stepped closer to the now standing raven boy and stroke the latter's silken hair. Rukawa stared confusedly at him and Sendoh knew it was because of his calling Rukawa's first name. Then Rukawa shook his head as if banishing intolerable thoughts off his mind. 

"I just want to go home," finally, the younger boy managed to say clearly. 

"What?" 

"That's all I ask of you… let me go home"

Relief immediately replaced puzzlement as Sendoh slowly digested what Rukawa just said and meant. So would that mean that he had not yet lost him? So would that mean that friendship or even more than that was possible?

Sendoh frowned. 

_Even more than that, what?_

Even more confused from his own thoughts than from any other thing, Sendoh still supported the uncollected boy who nearly stumbled upon bumping his leg with the table. "Okay," he mildly agreed, bowing to search for Rukawa's face. His one arm wrapped around Rukawa's waist while the other was gently shoving flowing bangs off the latter's face. Rukawa, oblivious to himself, was leaning against Sendoh's powerful chest. On the other hand, Sendoh was fully aware of everything… of the night, of who's with him, of why was he with him, of how close they were at the moment… and he was, strangely, contented. "Let me go with you. You're strained." 

"No," Rukawa refused mildly as he shook his head. "I can manage."

"You can't…"

"I can…"

"Don't be stubborn, Kaede…"

"Sendoh," the younger boy said upon looking up at the taller man, eyes pleading and tired. Sendoh's lips tightened… the usual smile, carefree, insane, or slight, could not be traced in his face. 

As if fairly understanding why was there such bitterness to Sendoh's kind face, Rukawa shyly bowed his head and whispered, "Akira…" 

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Stop following me, will you?!" Riko shouted, finally reaching the limit of her temper with Kito's following her. The man only rolled his eyes though and continued walking, even passing her. Then he stopped and turned to look at her. 

"I am not following you. Unfortunately _miss_, my way is the same way as yours. I'm still in my right mind, _miss_, so don't you fear I'll do something _stupid. _That is so unlike me." Saying so, Kito turned and continued walking leaving Riko behind. 

It was late and Kito was aware of that, aware of the place, aware of the people that could be just around. He was a man so he should not fear too much although gangsters could be anywhere and these people did not choose their to-be-victims. However, Kito knew that he could fully defend himself. He could but the woman _trotting_ beside him… he doubted it. Sure, she was confident, wary, brave… but she was, in any case, a woman still. Stopping and turning around, he eyed Riko for a short moment… observed her from head to foot. Riko, on the other hand, was continuing walking unmindful and unaware that a Kito was looking at her. She was, after all, looking at her right, pouting and grumbling now and then. Kito could not help but sigh. 

She could defend herself alright. 

The woman just continued walking and passed Kito unmindfully. 

But she was damn pretty and she was the type that could attract lurking maniacs around. Sighing for the second time, Kito resumed walking making sure that Riko was in close view. 

_Being a Sendoh was hard…_ he thought.

-------------------------------------------------------------

_Akira…_ he finally called him by his name… so did that mean that Kaede was willing to accept their friendship? No, it should be: so did that mean that Kaede was now accepting him as his friend? 

Sendoh smiled.

But that smile did not last long as he remembered that the younger boy was alone now at the street. He wanted to accompany the boy. Rukawa seemed really exhausted. But he did not want to push it. A little at a time… 

A little at a time…

Why was he desperate anyway?

He had never been as scared like a while ago… when he thought of Kaede rejecting him. Of his friendship. Or, merely, of his presence. The feeling was like the first time Kaede played with him. 

That first practice game of Ryonan against Shohoku… with the super rookie…

Only this time, the feeling was obscure though as strong… or so he thought. 

This was the first time Sendoh Akira could not define his feeling. Perhaps sympathy? Perhaps admiration? Perhaps curiosity? But he chose not to linger on trying to figure out what it was. What was more important now was that… he had it. And he would not want to lose it. The thing more important than anything…

But what would be that thing? 

He heard knockings from the door and Akira sluggishly stood up to open it. It was his brother, Kito, looking exhausted more than ever. The older man immediately entered the house, walking passed a quizzical younger brother and then he stopped. Kito slowly turned and looked at Akira. 

"How was the night?" Kito suddenly asked. 

The spiky raised one well-shaped eyebrow. Akira was actually supposing that his brother would ask about the musical and not about something as vague as the night. Confused and at the same time conjecturing, Akira still managed to smile innocently and replied, "The musical was good. I think I'll be attending more from now on."

Akira thought that he saw an expression akin to skepticism on Kito's face. He wondered what his brother was thinking. Kito was, like him, unpredictable and weird.

Then he remembered…

Before Kito could ascend the stairs, Akira called him. "Oi, Oniichan! Where did you go anyway? Why did you and Riko-san suddenly vanish? Those were just excuses you made I know. A lame one actually…"

His brother did not pause from walking though and just waved his hand gesturing Akira that the subject need not to be discussed. "You did enjoy it anyway, didn't you?" he answered back before disappearing. 

Akira pouted… 

…Then smiled. 

"Arigatou," he whispered before closing the door. 

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Coach Taoka was very frantic yesterday, Akira!"

"Is that so? As far as I can remember, he's always frantic about something, Kosh." 

They were at the locker room, changing. Koshino was nagging again but that would not ruin Sendoh's day. His mind was still busy making plans for the upcoming days. 

"Yeah, he's been always frantic since you became the team captain!" 

Sendoh pouted. He was actually trying hard. He tried arriving as early as possible. He was seldom late already. He tried concentrating on constructing strategies for upcoming games instead of sucking lemon and looking at the sea. Fishing already became his second priority… well… his third now… basketball being the second and a certain raven boy his first. 

He smiled. 

Since when did he prioritize a _person_ above all other things?

His day was getting better and better despite Koshino's blabbering. He bent down, still smiling, to lace his Nike.

"I won't help you making up excuses again next time, Akira," Koshino continued yapping. 

He called the Rukawa last night to make sure that Kaede safely arrived. Riko was the one who answered the phone and told him that her brother was already sound asleep. They talked for nearly an hour on the phone – talked almost everything about Kaede. He learned that Kaede likes rock but Riko never heard him sang even just once. Sendoh already expected that anyway but he was planning on ways to coerce the boy to sing. It would be fun – for both of them. Singing makes a person feel somehow better and he wanted to make Kaede feel better. 

He also learned that Rukawa was insomniac. It was hard for him to sleep at night so he was always feeling sleepy throughout the day. That makes him a nocturnal fox. Sendoh's smile widened. Koshino sweatdropped. 

But last night, Kaede was surely very tired since he managed to sleep upon arriving. He had been cruel towards the raven boy he presumed. 

"Oi, Akira, perhaps you have something to share, huh?" Koshino was now smirking and that was a good sign. Koshino, his best friend, was back and Koshino, his mother, already took a rest. Sendoh beamed.

"Next time Kosh! I'm sure it will surprise you," he said as he closed his locker and left the room jogging happily. 

-------------------------------------------------------------

He also learned that Kaede's earphones were broken. Riko explained that she _accidentally_ stepped on it. Sendoh wondered how on earth could she probably have stepped on it unless the earphones were just lying at the floor, which was, in any case, seemed impossible especially to the likes of Kaede who seemed very organized. And that was the reason why Sendoh was inside a record bar choosing for the perfect earphones for Kaede since he also learned form Riko that Kaede was not planning to buy one himself. Riko said that her brother was just being lazy. She said that Kaede wanted _her_ to buy him new earphones. That was queer. Or perhaps that "accidentally stepped on it" part was just a lie? Hmm…

However, he was not planning to give the earphones today. Maybe tomorrow but not today. He wanted to take time. To slow down. To somehow give Kaede a space. 

"Sendoh Akira of Ryonan High?" asked one familiar voice. Sendoh slowly turned and came face to face with the expected caller. Shinichi Maki of Kainan Dai. 

"Oh, Maki!" he greeted quite enthusiastically. 

"I have never seen you here before, Sendoh. This is a surprise," the older man said.

"Really now, Maki. So you're often here, I guess?"

"Yeah… this is my favorite stop," Maki confessed before checking the item on Sendoh's hand. "Searching for earphones, I see. Personal item or a gift?"

"A gift actually," he answered smiling and stared at the earphones absent-mindedly. He hoped that Kaede would at least accept the gift if not appreciate it. 

"Not for a girlfriend, I can say."

"Why not?"

"Then, is it?"

Sendoh shrugged. Definitely not for a girlfriend, he knew. Possibly for a boyfriend, but a girlfriend? _Nah…_

His eyes widened. What was he thinking anyway? "Baka!" he muttered to himself and Maki just watched him surprised. 

The older man shook his head and started checking the CD's. "I often see Rukawa here," he informed the spiky boy who was now also checking some of the CD's… rock CD's… trying to figure out what were Kaede's preferences. 

"Yeah… his sister told me once that this is one of his favorite shops."

Maki stared at him a bit suspiciously. "He had a sister?"

Sendoh still managed to keep his already-faltering smile. Why did he tell that to Maki anyway? But there was nothing wrong with it anyway. He shrugged. "Yeah. So much like him. A very beautiful one too. Although more outspoken…" _And definitely more than more outspoken,_ he thought. 

Sendoh tried overlooking the smirk that was on Maki's face but he could not help but feel a bit nervous. He knew that he was revealing too much. _Too much_. 

_But there was nothing wrong!_ He told himself and was actually trying to make himself believe. 

"Never knew you have contact with him outside the court."

"Well… something like that…" his could feel his palm getting sweaty. Maybe he should get out of this place already. 

"Hn. Being edgy is so unlike you, Sendoh. So I advice you to pay for that item and leave this place already. I would not mind," Maki advised. He was still smirking.

"Uh… yeah… I guess I'll do just that. Thanks. Bye," and Sendoh went to the cashier.

Why was he feeling edgy anyway?

"Hey!" he heard Maki greeting another person again, surely not him. If ever it would be another basketball player, he would not dare to risk more of his sanity. Sendoh sighed, who was that anyway? 

"I'm earlier than you today, Rukawa."

Sendoh felt himself stiffening. 

-------------------------------------------------------------

to be continued…

-------------------------------------------------------------

Hey~~~~! At last! I finished Chapter 12!! Honestly, I have already written three drafts for this chapter! AT last!!! I finished this one already!!! 

SD CAST: "Omedetou, Miku-san! Omedetou!!!"

Miku: *bows down* "Arigatou, minna!!!"

Quite a vacation I made, na, minna? Anyway, please do review! Thank you very much!!!! 

-Miku-


	14. Premonitions For Apocalypse

**Title**

_By Miku_

miku_4444@yahoo.com

*Standard disclaimer applies. Sank you!*

Hmm… I'm regaining the spirit! Good thing for me. Oh, yeah… last time I reread Title, I saw many typographical and grammatical errors and errors that should really be corrected like the responses of the characters which were really far from the questions… ehehe… I guess that really happens in real life anyway. O_o I don't have the time to correct them anyway so please bear with me. 

Hmm… (another "hmm", wonder what's with this day… hmm) Still lotsa chapters to go, minna!

That's all for now… 

-------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 13: Premonition for Apocalypse

_Sendoh's Mind:_

Rukawa.

Did Maki just mention Rukawa?

Rukawa's here?

Gods…

Why are you nervous anyway Akira?! As if this is the first time you're going to confront him?! Baka! You've shared enough times already to at least feel comfortable!

Hey~~~~! I have been comfortable before!!

…

Why can't I be today?

"Looking for earphones too, Rukawa? Hmm… there's somebody right here who had done the same, you know?" (Maki)

Will you shut your mouth Maki!!!

"Ah… sir… it's five hundred and fifty yen, sir… Sir?" (Cashier)

You shut up too, miss!!

"Sir? Are you going to pay for it?" (Cashier)

"Uh, yeah… uh… sorry…" (Sendoh)

Rukawa…

He's going to buy his earphones…

But…

What am I going to do with this one then?

Should I give this to him now?

Or…

"Sendoh! What's taking you so long there? Rukawa's here!" (Maki)

Igs…

It's alright, Sendoh Akira! Just tell him you already bought him one!! BAKA!!!! As if you've not been stupid enough before!!! You've done more foolish acts before, Akira!!! 

"Uh… yeah…. Hi there, Rukawa-kun!" (Sendoh)

Look at me! At least look at me, Kaede!!

…

Uh… okay… don't look at me… like… that…

"Anyway, you just bought earphones last week, Rukawa? Never knew you collect earphones…?" (Maki)

Yes! Give that Maki your deadliest glare, Kaede! Yeah… oh… not me too!

"Uh… ano… your sister said that she accidentally… uh… stepped on your earphones…?" (Sendoh)

Don't just ignore me~~~~~!!!

Uh… but don't raise an eye on me either…

"So…" (Sendoh)

"We have new styles and brands here sir. Would you like to check on them?" (Cashier)

"Ano… Rukawa…" (Sendoh)

"…" (Maki)

Baka, baka, baka!!! Just tell him you already bought one for him Akira!!!!!

"Ano… Rukawa…" (Sendoh)

"I'll get them for you, sir." (Cashier)

No, no, no, no!!! You f*****g lady! Will you be gone at least for a moment?!?!?!

"I'll be going now, uh, Sendoh? Rukawa?" (Maki)

And now you're leaving, Maki?! After you put me into this… uh… hey!!! Rukawa!!! Stop looking at me!!!

Uh… no… I mean, yes… look at me…

"Uh… okay. Bye, Maki!" (Sendoh)

"Bye…" (Maki)

BAKA!! I'll pinch that mole of yours Maki!! Stop smirking, dang it!!!

"Sir, these are –" (Cashier)

"No. I'm not buying anything…"

Sigh….

At least there is a god…

What is that look for, Kaede?

…

"Uh… Rukawa-kun…" (Sendoh) 

"I'm hungry. Let's eat." (Rukawa)

"Uh… o-kay…" (Sendoh)

-------------------------------------------------------------

Did Rukawa just invite me to eat? It must've been the end of the world! But if that would be the case then… heaven must've been good for such premonition… The Apocalypse could never be this good! 

"What did my sister tell you?" Kaede asked all of the sudden. 

And yes. The world must really be ending for Kaede to initiate a conversation. 

"Uh… she told me that she stepped on your earphones? I wonder if it were true though… it's so unlikely to happen, you know?" 

"Why is that?"

And he was actually… interested?

"Uh… just that… it seemed impossible for you to let that happen… you know… uh… I can't imagine your things just scattered on the floor or something unless Riko jumped at the table and actually stepped on it. That is possible."

"So it could be true then…"

What's happening to the world?!?!?!

"Uh… I guess…?"

And I, the one stammering…

Silence.

I could still remember… here at the same mall… he just passed by me, ignored me… as if I was no one… but now…

I guess all those stupid acts were worth it anyway…

Worth me knowing him…

Worth me knowing the people around him…

Worth me changing…

"She lied…"

And for Kaede to break the silence…

Kaede… hmm… much, much, much better…

"Just as I thought… what happened then?"

"She snatched it from my ears and broke it into two…"

"Oh…"

And me… having nothing to say…

I smiled. 

"What about this place?" 

He shrugged. 

"My treat!"

He shrugged.

"Great!"

I pushed him… like he was some cart or something…

All those stupid acts were worth it…

Worth for me having to be near him this close…

Worth for me having to touch him this way…

"What would you like, Kaede?"

Worth for me having to say his name…

"Whatever…"

"Come on~~! Tell me!"

Worth for me having to see him roll his eyes…

"Hey, hey… what?"

"Sendoh…"

I pouted.

"Akira…"

I smiled.

Worth for me having to hear my name from his lips…

Worth for me being almost his friend…

Almost…

But it would not be long from now…

The world is ending anyway…

"Whatever you think is fine."

I pouted. 

He rolled his eyes again.

I smiled.

"Okay!! Wait for me!!"

I don't know what happened to him… I don't know what got into his mind to be the way he is right now… I don't know why the sudden treatment I get from him… but I appreciate it… everything… 

Just one more thing and I'll be happy to embrace Apocalypse…

Just his smile…

No… make it two…

His laughter…

I'm happy now though…

For finally…

I could make that one person, who is more important than basketball, than fishing, than Coach Taoka's nagging, feel that he's more important than basketball, than fishing, than Coach Taoka's nagging…

Why? I don't know…

But I am satisfied…

I'm satisfied feeling the way I feel right now…

And…

Uh…

Kaede? Why are you staring at me like that…?

-------------------------------------------------------------

to be continued…

-------------------------------------------------------------

This chapter's full of fluff… right? Right. But still, I hope you like it! ^_^ This is just a break from all the x's, y's and z's and sine's, cosine's, tangent's blah blah blah! *sigh* 

Thank you for reading, minna!! Please do review!! 

And uh..

I try uploading the next chapters as fast as I can…

Wish me luck!!! Arigatou!!

-Miku-


	15. When Things Seemed To Be Going On Smooth...

**Title**

_By Miku_

miku_4444@yahoo.com

*Standard disclaimer applies. Sank you!*

Thanks to those people who reviewed my fic! ^_^ Thank you very much. And to Kelly, you can find Crystal's works on or in the "files" of yahoo groups AkiraKaede. Simply Kim, Katarren, Aki Midori, Eddie-chan and Eliar Swiftfire (did I spell your names correctly? Sorry, I suck with names ^^;) are just few of my favorite authors (although they don't know it. Now they do). Read their works too!! They're great! ^_^

To White Meteor: Thank you. And Riko and Kito not hitting it off immediately? ^^; Just read and learn. Well… not in this chapter though… ^^;

To Vero, thank you very much. You can read great fics out there while waiting for my next upload. ^^

This is one very short chapter, minna… just because I don't want to lose the idea… so… uh… nothing… again… 

-------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 14: And When Things Seemed To Be Going On Smoothly

_Sendoh's__ Mind:_

Okay… so as I presumed… he would not be able to last that long. At least he tried, na? And at least he was still trying to continue listening (or feigning listening, whatever)… And at last! I regained my usual carefree self. What I experienced was quite difficult, you know? 

Why?

I don't know either. It was just difficult. Imagine my palm getting sweaty? And me stammering? That was unusual. 

I wonder what happened to me back there. 

Anyway… 

"Oi, Kaede," and he seemed not bothered being called in his first name! Wow. Really wow. "Why did Riko-san do it, anyway?"

"Hn?" 

He was pouting. 

Yes. 

Although it's a sign of his boredom, he still looks so cute. Heh. Control yourself Sendoh Akira. You don't know what you're already thinking, you know? 

"I'm referring to the earphones. I'm sure she has a somewhat-good reason to do such thing… rrrright?"

And was he playing with the straw of his drink? Really queer… he looked so cute though. 

"She does things without reason most of the times…"

Eh?

Your sister is really weird. 

So unlike you yet so much like you too… I wonder how…

"I doubt it… there is still one reason available, you know?"

"Hn?"

"Fun?"

"Yeah right…"

"Yeah right yourself but that is true."

He's silent again.

Staring at me again as if studying me. 

I already got used to it but… it's starting to get scary…

I wonder what's inside his mind now… would he speak it out?

"So I guess that's your reason for persistently sticking with me."

No. 

"No."

No.

It's not that… Kaede…

"Then why?"

Why?

Why?

You're asking me why?

…

Why…

…

I don't know…

A challenge?

Fun?

BUT IT'S NOT FOR FUN!!!! Damn it!

"Because…"

Because you're interesting.

Because of your complexity that is a challenge for me.

Because… I see you as… 

As…

…

I don't know… 

Because you're cute? 

Damn!!! What a reason, Akira! 

Because…

"You're just curious, right?"

Curious? Me? Curious? 

Curious…

Curious…

Curious…

Hmm… maybe…? 

Yeah… maybe…

But I'm happy seeing you changing for the better, Kaede. I feel fulfilled each time I make you do things you're not used doing…

"You see my personality as a challenge, huh?"

Your personality as a challenge?

Yeah… maybe…

Is that all?

Maybe…

But am I that shallow to do all those stupidity because it's a challenge? But being stupid is not fun at all!!!! 

Am I that shallow to actually lower my pride?

Am I that shallow to actually look weak?

Am I that shallow to…

No, Kaede… it's not all that…

"Hn."

"Kaede…"

I don't know how to explain it…

"What?"

And if ever I manage to explain it… how could I make you believe?

But I don't know what to believe myself…

"Just that… it's just that…"

I want to be your friend.

I want to be someone whom you will remember when you're lonely… when you're down… someone who you know is always there for you…

I want to be your friend.

But to answer the question, 'why'?

I don't know…

"Hn. I don't need your reason anyway…"

I don't…

What??

"Uhm… Kaede? What did you just tell me?"

"Do'aho."

"Uh… it's not 'do'aho'…"

"I'm not repeating what I said…"

"You don't need my reason?"

"Do'aho…"

"You don't need any reason, Kaede? For what?"

"Baka. I just said… I don't need any reason to be—"

"AKIRA!! Yeah! It's you, Akira!!"

-------------------------------------------------------------

[A/N: I thought of ending this chapter here but… *shrugs* better continue… Uh, heh! SIDESTORY!!!]

-------------------------------------------------------------

Hanamichi: "Oi! Yohei! What are you doing here?!"

Yohei: "Oh, hi there, Hanamichi…" *smiles*

Hanamichi: "I said what are you doing here?!"

Yohei: "Obviously… working…"

Hanamichi: "Uh… yeah… how come the others are not with you, then?"

Yohei: "Uh…" *leans forward to Hanamichi and whispers* "Honestly, they don't know I'm here… you see… the four of us asked the owner of this flower shop before but he refused. However, he secretly told me that I am qualified so… Will you not tell them, Hanamichi?"

Hanamichi: "Uh… okay…. But you have to treat me on your first pay!!!"

Yohei: "All right!"

Girl: "Uh, Mito-san, will you really be alright here by yourself?"

Yohei: "Uh, hai! I'm alright! This is my job and I'm being paid anyway…"

Girl: "Uh… but… will you… uh…"

Girl2: "Come on, Michiru!! We're going to be late for the first show time!!" 

Girl: "Uh, I'm coming. Wait a second!"

Yohei: "It's alright, Michiru. Uh, anyway, this is Hanamichi, my friend."

Hanamichi: "Hello!"

Michiru: "Yeah. I know him. He's part of the Shohoku Basketball Team, right?"

Hanamichi: "Right! You should've already known me, all right! Who doesn't know the Tensai anyway! Nyahahahaha!"

Yohei: *sweatdrops*

Michiru: "I've watched your game against Ryonan. I'm from Ryonan, anyway… and uh…"

Girl2: "Michiru!!! Come on~~~!!!"

Michiru: "Yes! Yes! I'm coming! Ok. Bye now, Hanamichi. Nice meeting you. And uh, Yohei…"

Yohei: "It's definitely alright, ma'am!"

Michiru: "Uh… okay… don't tire yourself too much, though. Ja! I'll be back as soon as I can."

Yohei: "Have fun…"

-------------------------------------------------------------

[A/N: And do you think that this scene is just a fluff? Nope! It will serve its purpose someday… ^_~ I told you… this is going to be a long fic… and uh… yeah… this is the end of Chapter 14.]

to be continued…

-------------------------------------------------------------

Please review! I need clever comments, minna! I'll appreciate them very much!!

Arigatou gozaimashita!

-Miku-

PS: Don't worry… I'm not going to write all the succeeding chapters in this format! 


	16. Fears

**Title**

_By Miku_

miku_4444@yahoo.com

*Standard disclaimer applies. Sank you!*

-------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 15: Fears

"AKIRA!! Yeah! It's you, Akira!!" a loud voice interrupted them and Sendoh did not feel thankful at all. Worse, the image of the girl who called him was slowly getting more familiar. And familiarity was one thing Sendoh would not wish at the meantime. 

So what if the girl was tall? Tanned? And definitely sexy? It was as if the tight clothes she was wearing was not enough to hold her flesh. What if her smile could compete with that of Mona Lisa? What if her teeth were so pearly white? What if her eyes were emerald green? What if the small number of men around them were apparently drooling and swooning? What if this girl knew him?

The presence of this girl meant nothing but a threat.

Because Sendoh knew that together with this girl would be the girl he would fear at this moment. 

"Long time no see, Akira!" the buxom girl greeted.

"Oh… hi there, Yuri," Sendoh greeted back as he feigned a shaky smile. "And uh… hi there, Michiru."

A rather more modest girl appeared behind the one whom Sendoh addressed as Yuri. She smiled sweetly, somewhat shyly, and whispered a silent, "Hello."

"Ooh… nice looking man! Would you not introduce us to your friend, Akira?" Yuri asked.

And introducing those two girls would be the worst. Would miracle come to save him? Or would the earth swallow him now to hide him from his current predicament? 

No.

"Uh… yeah… Kaede," he faced the raven boy and saw him uninterested. Sure thing. Rukawa was someone not easily attracted by girls. "Kaede, this is Yuri and Michiru, my friends."

Hope that would be it.

No.

"Oh, Akira! Nah, Kaede? That's your name. Sounds cool to the ear. And no. I am Akira's friend and Michiru is his ex-girlfriend."

"Uh… yeah…" 

"Would you not invite us to sit, Akira?"

"Uh… yeah… please, sit with us…"

Yuri pulled Michiru and literally dropped her on the seat beside Sendoh while she, on the other hand, contentedly took her place beside Rukawa who was now looking outside the glass wall still seemingly not interested.

"And I bet you're a basketball player too, ne, Kaede? You're tall and well-built!" Yuri noticed but Rukawa took no heed, not even shrugged or whatever. 

"He's a player from Shohoku," Michiru supplied the answer that caught Rukawa's attention. He stared shortly at her then to Sendoh and then back to the scene outside the glass wall. 

Sendoh suddenly did not know what to say. He was nervous although he did not know why. Definitely it was because of Michiru. However, he was often seeing the girl even after they broke up and he never felt uneasy during those times. 

Maybe he should feel annoyed than tensed, right? These two girls, after all, interrupted what Kaede was about to say to him. And that was definitely a shame.

"You know him?" Yuri exclaimed obviously surprised with Michiru's response.

"Uh, of course, he's famous. He's Shohoku's ace."

"Really?!?! I never knew that there are many cute boys in basketball!"

"What am I then?!" Sendoh felt the right time to joke, at last. If he would not help himself then no one would. Especially not Rukawa.

"Of course, Akira! You're the exception. And I actually thought you're dumb for being in such sport because you're the model-type, you know? And Michiru, being dumb too for liking you. But you're a likeable guy anyway, Akira… so…"

Rukawa suddenly stood up and pulled back his chair. "I'm going," he said. Sendoh stood up as well.

"Na, Kaede? So soon?" but Rukawa did not seem to hear him as the raven boy continued walking away without even looking back. 

"So cold…" Yuri muttered.

"Excuse me for awhile," Sendoh said before running after Rukawa.

"What's with him?" Yuri asked to no one in particular. Michiru only lowered her head. 

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Kaede! Wait!" Sendoh yelled but Rukawa only continued walking and seemingly in a faster pace. "Kaede!"

Upon nearing the younger boy, he pulled Rukawa's shoulder making the latter to turn around and to nearly lose his balance. "What now?" Rukawa asked with his typical monotonous voice.

"Uh…"

…

"Nothing…"

"Do'aho. Then I'm leaving," Rukawa said and attempted to walk but then Sendoh held his wrist causing him to slightly stiffen.

"Don't."

"Baka." Rukawa tried to move again but Sendoh held his wrist tighter. 

"Sorry about those two. And I'm sure that Yuri was just joking by saying those things about basketball and—"

"I don't care about what she said. Let me go."

"I won't!" Sendoh refused, his eyes glinting with determination.

"What are you up to now, Sendoh?" Rukawa asked as he glared at Sendoh; his voice a bit rising and that stunned the spiky boy. 

Sendoh was not used with such reaction from Rukawa. Yes, he had seen the boy being mad when he cross-dressed as a psychic. But this time, it was different. Rukawa looked colder. 

However, Sendoh would not want to cower now. 

"What were you about to tell me back there?" he asked.

"What?"

"What were you about to tell me before those two girls arrived?"

"Nothing."

"No! It was not 'nothing'! You don't need any reason for what, Kaede?"

"Nothing."

"No. Tell me."

Silence.

Sendoh could feel many eyes watching them. Of course, they were at the middle of the mall. What's stranger was that they were two males. Oftentimes, males who confront each other in this manner would be exchanging blows in the next minute. So was that what the crowd was expecting? And that guard who was observing them?

But for Sendoh, the two of them seemed like lovers who just fought because of _jealousy_.

So, was Kaede jealous?

And why was Sendoh suddenly felt hopeful. Why was he feeling happy with the thought that Kaede could be jealous? For goodness sake, he was just trying to befriend the boy! Just befriend the boy and nothing more! 

_Damn it!_ He cursed inside. What was he thinking anyway? Of course, Kaede was not jealous. Why would he? Kaede was just mad. Or perhaps, bored. Or perhaps… just simply being himself. The aloof one. The anti-social one. 

_Damn it!_ What was he thinking? What was he hoping? 

"I meant to said that I don't need any reason to believe you because I don't believe you. That was all, Sendoh. Now let me go."

Sendoh unmindfully let go of Rukawa's hand and the latter walked away. 

What did Rukawa just tell him?

He did not believe him?

He would not believe him?

Why?

"Hey," a soft voice interrupted him and Sendoh slowly turned and saw Michiru. "Are you leaving already?"

Sendoh nodded.

"You forgot this," she informed him and showed Sendoh the plastic bag containing the earphones he bought a while ago. "You had a quarrel with your friend… was that our fault?" 

_How I wished that it was your fault and not because of any other things, Michiru…_

"No," Sendoh answered and took the earphones from the girl. "Thank you. I'm sorry for leaving so fast…"

"I understand. Was he still… mad?" 

Sendoh feigned a smile. "I guess…"

"Would I be of any help?"

"No need, Michiru. It's nice seeing you again," Sendoh said and gently touched the girl's chin to lift her face.

"You too…"

"I have to go now, na?"

"Akira…"

Silence. 

The crowd already disappeared. The guard who seemed wary back then was already nowhere to be seen. And the two males who were arguing before were already replaced by a man and a woman staring at one another. 

How Sendoh wished that in front of him was Rukawa and not his former girlfriend. How he wished he were able to prevent Rukawa from leaving so he could make things better with him right at this moment. How he wished he had done something that could make Rukawa believe him and accept him as his friend. How he wished he knew what he wanted right from the start. However, until now, he had no idea what he wanted and what to want. 

"You like him, don't you?" Michiru asked, suddenly breaking Sendoh's thoughts.

"Of course I do, Michiru. I've tried everything to be his friend but I guess… those everything proved futile in the end," Sendoh admitted, his eyes now avoiding Michiru's. He was looking at the path Rukawa took and he could feel an intense desire of wanting to run after the younger boy again. He could catch up. He would catch up, he knew. However, he did not want to force himself to the younger boy. 

Space. 

Give Rukawa some space.

"You like him, don't you?" Michiru once again asked. 

"Yeah. Even though he's always cold and insensitive, or trying to be insensitive, I still want to know him more. I want him to be happy," he answered unmindfully.

Silence once more.

Yes. He knew why he wanted to be Rukawa's friend. However, during those times he needed to say them, he could not. Those were reasons he needed not to be ashamed of yet he could not find the guts to tell them. Fear? Uncertainty?

Fear. He feared that Rukawa would not believe him. He feared that Rukawa would only laugh at him, or rather, snub him, and leave him coolly afterwards. He feared that Rukawa would misunderstand him and think that he was doing those things out of pity. He feared of what could happen to him if ever Rukawa would trash him. That equals being dumped by a girl and no girl ever dumped him before.

Uncertainty. Uncertainty of not knowing the answer to why he wanted it so badly to be Rukawa's friend. 

Why he wanted to be Rukawa's friend and why he wanted it so badly to be Rukawa's friend are two different things. And he could not find the answer to the second. It was as if answering what would happen to him if Rukawa rejected him. 

And Rukawa just rejected him although not directly. 

Good thing, his feelings were still numb. Maybe he'd feel the late-reaction later. 

"You like him, don't you?"

"I do. If not I would not be doing all of these foolishness just to gain his attention," he answered.

"You like him, don't you?"

"Yes. All I've wanted—" 

Sendoh glared at her but Michiru still stood brave. "Quit it, will you?! You're asking if I like him again and again and again! Isn't answering once enough for—"

"You still don't get me, Akira," she replied confidently. 

Sendoh just stared unbelievingly at her. "What?" he asked, obviously irritated.

"So you still haven't changed a bit, Akira."

"What are you saying?"

Michiru sighed. "We-ell… all I can say is that the way you confront Rukawa is not the way you confront other people whom you want to get along with."

"What?"

"I say, yours is not the typical man-to-man interaction."

"What?"

She sighed for the second time and observed the now confused spiky boy. Then she smiled. "I say, you have to figure it out yourself, Akira."

Sendoh blinked twice. "What?"

"Baka! Yuri's waiting for me and I think she's starting to get impatient already. And I thought you just said your good-bye?"

"Uh… well.. yeah..."

"Ja!"

Michiru then happily turned and walked hastily back to the café and faced a fuming Yuri. Sendoh, on the other hand, just shook his head and smiled slightly. 

I think I already figured it out long before… however… 

-------------------------------------------------------------

to be continued…

-------------------------------------------------------------

Miku: A bit long… but… what the hell! I deserve a break! Oh! I have my written test in Military Training tomorrow~~~~~! I have to study now, ja!!!

**the author decided to sleep after shutting down her PC**

Sendoh: "What a way to study… sheesh…" ¬_¬


	17. I'm Not Gay

**Title**

_By Miku_

miku_4444@yahoo.com

*Standard disclaimer applies. Sank you!*

People, thank you very much for the reviews. That's all for now. Loads of school works to do (but I'm doing other things like this one… tsk tsk tsk… am I a good student or what?!) Anyway… plot's getting thicker and thicker… and more will come!  

One more thing: sorry for grammatical errors… tons of grammatical errors. Sheesh… 

-------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapter 16: I'm Not Gay_

Sendoh's POV

I think I already figured it out long before… however… 

However…

I don't think I'm gay… I can't imagine myself one… No. I'm not gay. 

I heard myself laughing silently. Yeah. I think I'm becoming crazy. I think this is the end result of being rejected. Yeah. I'm crazy. 

Who's gay? Me? Nah. Nevah! 

The hunk of Ryonan High? Gay? No. No. No. No.

Just because I think that Rukawa Kaede is cute doesn't make me gay.

Just because I want to be with him than to be with my ex-girlfriend doesn't make me gay.

I turned to my right and saw a boy leaning against the railing as if waiting for someone. His girlfriend perhaps? 

I can say that the boy is good-looking but I'm not drooling or swooning or melting or whatever. I can still say that I'm more handsome than him. And I'm more curious about the girl that he might be expecting. I guess I'll stay here for a short while and check her out. 

See? I'm not gay. I like girls. I get nosebleed whenever I see girls in bikinis. I love watching girls in super-short shorts and tank tops. I love it whenever girls flock around me (well, not all the times…). I'm not gay. 

I haven't attempted to squeeze men's butts or whatever. I haven't opened a site for gays. I haven't entered a chat room for gays. 

Most of all, I've never been interested with any man. I've never dreamt of _sleeping_ with a man. For goodness sake! I've never even imagined kissing any man! I'm not gay. 

That's a gay. That boy (?) walking towards my direction smiling sweetly (or coyly?). Don't get near me. But he's still walking towards me. Damn. I'm having goosebumps I think. If you're as cute as Kaede then maybe you'll pass, but you are not! Damn. I think I'll throw up. Stop—

Oh.

So… that good-looking guy is waiting for _him_… no girls… damn… 

I think I'm becoming homophobic. It's awkward to see a guy holding another guy's hand. It's scary to see them so close as if… ugh… I don't think I can bear this. I must leave.

I waved goodbye to Yuri and Michiru once more before leaving. 

Now… how could I get myself busy? I have to get myself busy or else! Or else I'll be thinking about what Kaede just told me. Damn.

I think I'm cursing more today. 

I think I'll pass by the gym and practice. That'll help. 

-------------------------------------------------------------

What help! 

Every time I dribble, I imagine a raven boy ready for defence. 

Every time I attempt a shot, I imagine smooth pale hand ready to block.

Every time I run for the ring, I imagine blue eyes staring intensely at me. 

What help!

Basketball courts are as worse as photographs if not worst. Basketball itself is enough to make me reminisce my life with Kaede starting from the practice game to the… better not get to that…

But damn! It's hard to forget what just happened! He said he doesn't believe me!! He walked away from me as if he just walked away from my life forever! And what am I doing now? Hoping a release from this f*****g court?! This f*****g court is what started it all! Staying here a minute more is like suicide. 

Damn…

Get a life, Sendoh. 

There are many people out there who can appreciate your presence. There are many people out there dying to shake hands with you. Dying to talk to you. Dying to see you. 

There are many people out there worth talking to. People who you can converse and I really mean _converse_. As in "talk". As in opening the mouth, letting the sounds come out… There are many people out there who can laugh. There are many people out there who can smile. There are many people out there who can appreciate cookies and cream despite liking strawberry. There are many people out there who can ask you inside their homes. There are many people out there who'll open the front door instead of the back door. There are many people out there who can—

Damn! 

But no hundreds of smiles can be as wonderful as Kaede's once. No hundreds of laughs can be as comforting as Kaede's once. Nobody can look as cute upon being offered his most detested flavor. No feeling can equal the feeling of the first time Kaede accepted me through the backdoor. 

Damn…

But I'm not gay so I should not be feeling this. 

But I _am_ feeling this dammit!!!

But I'm not gay. Feeling something akin to infatuation doesn't make me gay… right?

Right.

Get a grip, Sendoh. You're Ryonan's ace. You're a heartthrob. You're a god. One insensitive, cold, aloof, selfish, distant, strange, weird, cute, enchanting, funny, breathtaking fox is not worth a sweat. Not worth a frown. Get a grip. 

Dammit! He said he doesn't believe me!!!!!!!!!!!!! God! How can I make him believe me?!?!?! How can I make him trust me?!?!?!?!?! How can I prove to him that I'm sincere?!?!?! That I'm doing these things because… because… because I want to?!?!?!?!

Dammit! Dammit! Dammit! What more can I do to please you, Kaede? What more can I do to be appreciated by you? 

Damn…

But I'm not gay so I should not be feeling this… 

-------------------------------------------------------------

Koshino is nagging again. I'm not listening though. He'll shut up later, I'm sure. It's not my fault that almost half of the balls were deflated. They're just not as tough as they should be. 

See? I'm not gay. I can't find Koshino cute. Sure. My girl friends often tell me that Hiro's cute. See? I'm not gay. Whenever I'm inside the restroom, I don't roam my eyes around the men population doing their stuff. I think it's gross. No. It's really gross. Yuck. What am I thinking? I think I'm desperate. 

And most of all, what is my being a hentai for? Sure, sure… some gays are hentai too. But I prefer girls. That makes me normal. 

I had my girlfriends. Tons of them. Although I haven't slept with any girls yet (yes, believe me, I'm not going to sleep with just anyone), I haven't slept with a man either! And never have I imagined myself sleeping with a guy! 

I'm not gay. 

"Sendoh!" I heard Toshi, a classmate of mine, called me. I looked at him absent-mindedly and saw him pointing outside the room. I took a peek. 

Michiru?

Michiru? What is she doing here? 

I immediately stood up and went to her. She still wears her cute smile. I like that smile. So sweet. So trusting. Very unlike the flirtatious smiles that most girls flash unto me. Michiru is the most wonderful girl I've ever met. It's a shame that we broke up. But then… I don't think that liking her is enough… 

"Michiru, hi! What are you doing here?" I asked. She shrugged. "Na? Don't tell me you just want to see me."

"I just want to see you," she answered and I'm a bit surprised. She sounds very confident and calm. I don't know but… it's scary…

"Really? So you are missing me that much?" I teased and she chuckled. 

Sounds good to the ear. 

See? I'm not gay.

"Akira, Akira… you haven't changed, really. Are you doing something today?" 

I pouted as I thought of my schedule. Sure. There's my basketball practice. I always have that basketball practice. But I think I can pass today. I _practiced_ enough yesterday, I guess. 

"Oi! Oi! _Captain_, we have a practice today!" Koshino suddenly broke in and I frowned. 

"Yeah, yeah… I know that. But can I—"

"No."

"Hiro—"

"No! I won't be making excuses for you anymore."

"Akira, I can wait for you. Or maybe, we can just meet after your practice?" Michiru advised and at once, I felt helpless. I sighed and nodded my approval.

"Okaaaay… where?"

"The usual place… or do you still remember…?"

"Of course I do!" Michiru was referring to the café where we meet during our dates. It's near Ryonan and her school, Takezono. Hmm… now I think… I'm cuter than that popular Takezono guy Oda. Hn. I'm cuter. Hn. Smile, Sendoh.

"Okay then. I'll be waiting. About six?" 

"Okay!"

-------------------------------------------------------------

I wonder what got in her mind for seeing me… Michiru is quite unpredictable at times. Yeah. She looks naïve. She looks so harmless. But that girl has one heck of wit! Maybe that's why I liked her since our first meeting. She's a no non-sense girl. She's far from typical. 

She doesn't bite so I guess I should not be scared. But… hell… she knows how to beat me. Damn that girl. Oh well… maybe she just wants to hang out with me though… that'll be fine, I guess…

I'm ten minutes late. I could already see her, still in her uniform. No Yuri's around. Good. She looks so calm though. I know she's not expecting someone like me to arrive early. I'm not blessed with timeliness, so, sorry. That makes me human despite my godly appearance. The world is just. 

She turned and saw me. I smiled sheepishly and rubbed my nape; she just smirked. She knew me well.

I entered the café and waved to the cashier. This café is like my third home already. Uh, no, make it my fourth home. First one is my _real_ home, of course. Next is school. Then the court… then… uh, so make this café my fifth since the harbor is my fourth home. My life is going nowhere. Damn.

Despite my late arrival, I still have the guts to walk coolly and confidently towards Michiru. I could not help it. That's me. I'm always confident. I've always been confident until I met that stupid, insensitive, cold, aloof, selfish, distant, strange, weird, cute, enchanting, funny, breathtaking fox. 

I have no life.

"You are late as expected, Sendoh Akira," she boldly greeted me. No one would believe that such woman with the face of an angel could talk in this manner. Oh well… I knew her well too. I just smiled and shrugged. I need not to explain since she would not believe my reasons anyway.

She would not believe my reasons…

Not believe me…

Yeah. So maybe it's just right for Kaede not to believe me… No one believes me in the first place… 

Yeah. It's my fault. Who would believe a man like me? I, myself, don't know what to believe.

But at least I know that I'm not gay.

Damn…

"Akira? Are you alright?" Michiru asked and I smiled. 

"Why do you want to see me, Michiru? I mean… it's strange…"

She just laughed silently then stared at me. As if studying me. Then a waiter approached us and handed us two lemon milkshakes. She already knew what I want. I wish I knew Kaede this much. 

But Kaede is unpredictable. It seems that he doesn't want me know him. It seems that he wants me to make mistakes every time.

Why? Does seeing me tense, sweaty, stammering, uncollected and confused makes him happy? Makes him satisfied? Damn… what's so wrong with me? 

"How are things going on between you and Rukawa? Have you already patched things up?" she asked pulling me out of my revere at once. I feigned a smile but I know she knew what lies beneath it. 

"I don't think I still have the confidence to, Michi…"

She stared at me unbelievingly. Yeah, I know. For someone who knows the very _cool_ Sendoh Akira would surely be surprised hearing what I just said. Yes. I don't think I still have the confidence to face him… especially not now that I'm confused…

"Why? Will you let him go without once more trying?"

"I've tried and tried and tried, Michiru! I've been trying very hard but every time I do, he still manages to find something he can use against me. He doesn't want me."

"He doesn't want you?" she asked. He eyes sparkled as if in amusement. What is amusing here? "Come on, Akira! If he doesn't want you then he shouldn't have wasted times with you! He's just confused, I'm sure."

Why do I get the feeling that using the term "want" seemed inappropriate? And why does she seem so all-knowing now? 

"You just don't know what I've been through that's why you're saying that…"

"Look here, Akira—"

"Why are you doing this?" I suddenly asked. Yes. I have to ask her this one. 

"Because I want to help you. Because seeing you so lost is disturbing. Because it's the first time I actually saw you contented with someone. And you're already giving up?"

"What do you mean?"

She sighed. I could not understand her. What was she trying to prove? That I'm—no! No! No! I'm not gay.

"When I saw you together with Rukawa back there at the mall… you seemed so happy… like you wanted to keep and remember everything that he was telling you… like… like you wanted to just stay there with him forever… I mean…"

"What are you trying to—"

"Akira, I've never seen you that way before! Even with me! Even with your other girl friends! Even with your best friends!"

"Go straight to the point," I ordered her coldly but she stopped talking. I think I scared her. But she's trying to imply that I'm gay! Yes. She's right. I wanted to keep and remember everything that Kaede told me. I wanted to seize time whenever I'm with him. But I'm not gay! No. No. No. No!

"What are you trying to prove, miss?" I asked once more and she sighed. 

"Admit it, Akira. You've fallen hard for him."

"No."

"Akira, you don't have to hide it! Are you going to let it slip away? Do you want to lose him? It's just your pride that's holding you back to realize and admit that you love him!"

"No!"

"Akira…"

"No. I'm not gay."

Silence. Yes. She was right. It's my pride. I could never accept that I'm gay because I'M NOT!! Who would believe that Sendoh Akira, Ryonan's ace, Ryonan's heartthrob, the court's heartthrob, the godly Sendoh Akira… is gay?! No one and not even myself. I'm. Not. Gay.

Then I heard the most unfitting sound of the moment. Michiru is laughing silently. And she's really _laughing_. What's so funny? 

She stared at me, her eyes glinting with whatever then she smirked.

"Have you ever heard the term 'bi'?"

-------------------------------------------------------------

to be continued…

-------------------------------------------------------------

^_^ hope you like it.  Please…do review. Thank you. And again, sorry for grammatical errors. I'm not really good with my grammar and I seldom check my grammar in my fictions… Please bear with me. Thank you. And thank you Kim! The test is not worth a sweat! Honest! Hehe. 

(Sendoh: Confident, are we?)

(Miku: Just like you. =P)

Oh well…. Aki this chapter is for you! Please don't kill me. I still have my dreams in life! And even if we are in the same university, I can always run! =P 


	18. Sweet Torture

**Title**

_By Miku_

miku_4444@yahoo.com

*Standard disclaimer applies. Sank you!*

Thank you for the reviews. I have to work fast! Why? Because I promised myself to publish my next fic _after_ I finish this one! WAAAAAA!!!

That's all for now! Hope I'm not taking up any summer class… please, pray for me. -^,^-

Uh… and sorry for the crap… and uh… still about five (?) chapters to go. Sorry. No plot at all… hehe…

-------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapter 17: Sweet Torture_

_A Dumb Stalker POV_

            The red gate was, apparently, wide open. A black cat passed through it. Why? Who knew? Maybe it was because it was expecting a certain raven boy to feed it? Shrug. How could an ordinary girl read a certain black cat's mind? 

            The door was close and it just signified that the residents knew at least a bit of the word "security". There was a man standing in front of the door but he did not seem like any stalker, housebreaker or whatever. He just seemed like an ordinary hedgehog that saw a door for the first time. The cat stared at him, sat at the cemented pathway, wiped its paw, stood up, and then left. The man just remained standing there. After a minute, he shifted his weight from the right foot to the left. Then he took a very, very, very, very, VERY hard heave then knocked (FYI: he's not dumb... the doorbell's located at the gate). 

            He smiled, rather, forced a smile on his face, before the door opened and a glaring raven boy appeared. 

            "Hi!" the hedgehog greeted cheerfully.

            The door closed. 

_(Peeking through the hedgehog's mind…)_

_Uh…………… ?????? ………… Uh…………???????_

            The hedgehog was taken aback. 'Nuff said.

            There were sounds behind the closed door though. It went something like…

_SPAK!!_

_"You insensitive –_

_BLAG!!_

_"Baaakaaa –_

_KCHNNGG!!_

_"Useless! Rude! Uncivilized – _

_KSSHHH…_

_BOG!_

            The hedgehog sweatdropped. The door opened. A ghastly grinning woman appeared this time. "Akira-kun!! Come in!" she greeted as she swung the door wider to make way for the blinking hedgehog.

            "Ano, thank you Riko-san…"

            The door closed in a LOUD BLAG. Then HEAVY footsteps were heard going upstairs. 

            "Oi! Oi! Oi! You rude sleepyhead! Where do you think you're going?!" 

            "Room. Sleep," a voice from above (creepy?), from the second level that is, announced in the most monotonous of all monotonous voices. 

            Another LOUD BLAG from the second floor this time. 

            "What's his problem?" Riko muttered before facing Akira.

End of the Dumb Stalker POV 

            He tried to gather all his guts to come here. 

            After talking to Michiru yesterday, he already confirmed his feeling. He was not going to deny it anymore, after all, it was not wrong to _feel_ that way even if it had to be towards a person of the same gender. He tried to make himself believe that he only wanted to befriend the younger boy because he knew that it was the only _right_ feeling to feel towards a man. He tried to make himself believe and believe he did. It was a big lie. But now, he already woke up. He was now more determined than ever especially now that he found the reasons and the answers to all the questions he had before. 

            Why was Kaede more important than anything?

            How come he prioritized Kaede more than anything?

            How could he lower his pride and act as the stupidest person in the world just to gain Kaede's attention?

            Why could he not bear the probable rejection from the boy?

            Why did he _badly_ want to be closer with the boy?

            The answer was just right there all along but he could not accept it because he thought that it was not right. However, even if it were not right, at least, somehow, he knew it was not wrong. He already fell for Kaede.

            "Akira-kun? Are you alright?" he heard Riko asked and he smiled. He just had to smile because he had to be alright. Had to be.

            "Of course, Riko-san. But I really wanted to talk to him," he admitted, his gaze still stuck at the direction that Kaede took.  

            He wanted to talk to Kaede. He was not planning on confessing. Not yet. The time was not yet right. They couldn't even have a time together in comfort and in peace. A conflict was always happening before the day could even end. Theirs was an unpredictable attachment and Akira could not figure out why. 

            Today, he only wanted to clear things. He only wanted to explain whatever he needed to explain and that would include "Michiru". The topic of his ex-girlfriend seemed not significant at all but he just felt the need to. 

            Riko looked at the paper bag that Akira was clutching.

            "An earphone. I thought he would want one since… uh… you _accidentally_ destroyed his, right?" he explained upon noticing Riko's prying eyes. 

            She smiled sheepishly and rubbed her nape. "It's so kind of you, Akira-kun, despite the rudeness of that baka. Go to his room then. It's the first door on the right."

            His smile faltered as he lowered his eyes. It seemed not right, he thought. If Kaede wanted some time alone then he should give him one. But… he badly wanted to make it up to him already. His sanity would not be able to last long. 

            "You fought?"

            Akira shrugged.

            "Or was he just mad for no apparent reason?"

            He sighed. 

            "Oh well… that baka is really unpredictable, you know? His mood swings are worse than that of a girl having PMS. But I can assure you one thing," Riko paused and Akira looked at her, curious and expectant. She continued, "I can assure you that he hasn't killed anyone in his entire boring life yet so you're still safe."

            Akira just had to smile to that. Riko patted his shoulder and pushed him towards the stairs. 

            "Thank you, Riko-san," he silently uttered before ascending the stairs. Riko just smiled and winked at him.

            Two knocks.

            Two knocks and he should be able to come in. But those two knocks did nothing that could help him. The door did not open. No one even asked him to come in. He was so useless. He was so weak. There was nothing he could do against Kaede. 

            He knocked again and again it was futile. His hope was slowly diminishing but it was not as if it was the first time he felt that way. Every time he was with Kaede, he felt so inferior, he felt so stupid, and he felt very unlike himself. However, just being with Kaede was enough reason to endure. He was Sendoh Akira after all. 

            Yes. He _is_ Sendoh Akira so he should be able to do this.

            He took a deep breath and attempted to turn the knob but the door instantly opened and he came face to face with the glaring and pouting raven boy. Glaring… and pouting? 

            Pouting. 

            _Cute._

            He smiled and raised the paper bag. "I brought this for you. You were planning to buy new earphones right? Actually—"

            "What for?" 

            "Nothing?" Akira hesitantly answered.

            "And you think I'd believe you? Baka," Kaede said before attempting to close the door but Akira prevented him from doing so.

            "Yes."

            Silence. 

            Akira knew it would be too much to ask Kaede to love him. He knew it would be impossible for Kaede to love him. But he was hoping that, at the least, Kaede could accept him as his friend. 

            It would be a torture. That Akira knew. It would be a torture to be with Kaede knowing that the latter could only treat him as a friend at the most. It would be a torture to love him silently because he knew that admitting his real feeling would only cause the boy to avoid him. It would be a torture but a sweet one. (The hell… I never allowed mushiness here! –m)

            "Baka," Kaede whispered before finally admitting Akira into his room. Akira smiled. 

            "Allow me to explain, Kaede…"

            Kaede shrugged and Akira took a deep breath before fully entering the room.

_Dialogue between them (because the author could not write any more added details, thank you!)_

            "Actually, I just bought this one when you saw me at the mall, you know, with Maki? But I was not with him! Honestly!" Akira explained and he was sure that he could see Kaede smirking.

            "Like I care…" Kaede said and Akira pouted.

            "Oh… well… and sorry about those two… you know… Yuri and… Michiru…"

            "I don't care."

            "I'm sure that Yuri was not serious when she told those things about basketball and –"

            "I don't care."

            "And Michiru… well… yes, she was indeed my ex-girlfriend but… hell… ex is ex, na? And what we have in the past is—"

            "I don't care."

            "Not even a little?" Akira pouted. Kaede shrugged. 

            Shrugged. 

            _He shrugged so it means he cares,_ Akira thought, a smile slowly creeping into his face.

            Then Kaede sighed. "I don't care. Not even a little."

            Then Akira felt his hope slowly thinning. 

            "But you'd let me be your friend now??"

_Why are you still asking?_

_Do you have to be given the permission to be special to me?_

_Don't you think that…_

_You've been a friend to me already?_

_And…_

_Even…_

_More than that…_

            Kaede shrugged. 

            Akira smiled.

_Finally…._

-------------------------------------------------------------

            "Faster, baka! Are you not ashamed that an athlete like you works this slowly?! Baka! Hurry up, will you?!" Riko shouted to Kaede who seemed to take forever descending the stairs. Kaede only rolled his eyes though.

            "It's alright, Riko-san. Let him take time, after all, it is not everyday that he wakes up at midnight, you know?" Akira said in defense of the raven boy.

            "You're wrong. He never wakes up at midnight, you know?"

            "You know it yourself then but you're still acting like a lose psycho torturing an innocent fox," Kito interrupted. He was leaning confidently at the doorframe, hands in pockets, and staring at the two people in front of him. 

            Riko glared at him but said nothing. 

            Kaede was already at the lowest step when he stopped and looked at the three people below him. His eyes were still half-opened and his lips in the slightest gesture of pout. Riko and Akira stared at him inquiringly but Kaede did not speak until Kito turned to ask him what was wrong. "Why did you disturb my sleep?" he asked back.

            The three sighed in unison. 

            "Kaede," it was Akira who first spoke, "We just planned on going for a karaoke. Wouldn't it be fun?"

            "No."

            "Baka! Get the hell down there so we can already leave, ok!" 

            "You planned. You go. I want to sleep," Kaede announced before attempting to retreat but Riko immediately pulled him. 

            "You selfish sleepyhead baka! We're doing this to at least help you get a livelier life. A lively life out of the bed and what did you just tell us?! Baka! You ungrateful dupe!"

             After thirty minutes of punches, kicks and slaps, Kaede was forced at the backseat of Kito's car together with Akira. 

            "Cookies and cream, Ka-chan?"

-------------------------------------------------------------

to be continued….

-------------------------------------------------------------

Miku: Sorry… last three (?) chapters would be better. Thank you. Please, wait until I publish "Embracing A Life", the continuation of Expectations and Game Again. Hehe. A trilogy, ok? I think it's a better fic because, finally, it has a plot. Whoo-hoo! At last! A story written by miku with a plot?! WAI!! The first chapter is already done but uh… as I've mentioned "up there", I want to finish this story first. ^^;; Sorry. 

Oh well… please review… although I'm sure nothing much significant happened in this chapter. Oh well… bear with me. These "eighteen" chapters were mainly for character build-ups. (Oh, spare them miku, don't you think that 18 chapters' more than enough for "character build-ups?!"). ^^;;

P.S: I'm planning on editing this very long plot-less fic. ^^;; it would be much better, right? 

**Sendoh**: *nods*

^^;;


End file.
